Fallout:Crossroads
by witherilli
Summary: Three years after emerging from vault 111. Sole survivor Hazel Jones embarks on a journey to the city of New Vegas. Along the way, she learns what's become of America since the fall of civilization, and uncovers part of her past she thought she would never see again.
1. Chapter 1

**A short meeting**

An orange light bathed the world and sea, almost blinding against the decaying skyline of the Commonwealth. Hazel leaned over the railing of the old sky bridge, cigarette pursed between her lips as she gazed at the ground. She always enjoyed being up high, the distance from the real world seemed to lure her into that familiar nostalgic state. She imagined Nate standing beside her. What would he think of her right now? Would he have done the same for these people? For the brotherhood? She liked to think so. The whir of fans was coming from behind her. Fifteen minutes late. You think with how coordinated and strict the brotherhood was on literally everything they could at least be on time. She flicked her cigarette off the edge and turned, arms crossed. Ready. The bird glowed like a phoenix in the sky. As it approached the wind blew rapidly, spinning her hair around her face. She remained stiff, like a statue. She had told herself countless times before that she was done with them. Still, it never stopped her from crossing paths with Maxson's boys. The bird turned to be parallel with the bridge and landed. Two knights hopped out along with the man himself.

She narrowed her eyes "Of all the people that could have come here, it had to be you."

"It's nice to see you too, Sentinel." He brushed his hair back and approached, she could tell by his movements he was even more stiff than usual.

"It's Hazel. I'm not one of your 'soldiers' anymore." She took a breath, examining his stolid gaze. "Let's make this quick. Why did you send for me, what else could you possibly want?"

He frowned "Hazel. it's come to our attention that you have been extra erratic lately. Different."

"You've been watching me then?" She had a hunch they were keeping tabs her.

She watched him exhale, his breath was like steam escaping a pipe that's about to burst open "Some scouts have noted your presence in certain unusual locations."

"Ah. Unusual. That's what justifies stalking for you,"

"Sentinel-"

"Hazel,"

"Hazel!" His voice rose unexpectedly, she felt her eye twitch. He breathed again, this time less steady. She couldn't figure out what could have possibly made him so anxious. "Hazel, some of the other officers have discussed this, along with your -Ahem- rather sudden leave."

Discussed? What was there to discuss… Her eyes drifted away from Maxson to the soldiers behind him, both were warming their Gatling lasers.

"What… what exactly is going on here?" She put her hands to her sides, prepared.

He looked into her eyes, his piercing gaze seemed to stab her right in the heart "The brotherhood has deemed you a threat. If we allow you to continue living here in the Commonwealth-"

"Oh, my _God_ Arthur."

He stifled, then continued his speech, it was almost rehearsed "-your presence will surely bring a disruption to our cause. With this in mind." He rose his hand to the knights, who raised their guns.

"You're going to kill me" she gaped at him "you… Used me to take out the institute. Pin this place under your damn thumb." She clenched her fists "and now you're going to throw me away! You… snake."

"It's just how it has to be. There's brotherhood, then there's everything else."

Hazel shook her head, her eyes fixated on him like a hawk "If this is how it's going to be. Then I have one more thing to say." At the blink of an eye, her pistol went from her hip to her hand, nailing both knights in the helmet, disorienting them. Lasers flew. Maxson ducked in the chaos. Giving hazel the opportunity she needed. She swung her leg around and knocked him on his back. He drew his laser pistol. yelling, the woman kicked him in the nose. The pistol fell out of his hand and slid down the bridge's incline. "You! You asshole!" Out of the corner of her eye she spotted one of the knights coming too, she aimed her pistol, she knew the weakness of all power armor, right in the eyes. Thanks to three years of VATS, he didn't get back up. His counterpart remained on the ground. He was at least unconscious.

Her attention turned back to Maxson. Who had recovered from the kick and was on his way up from the road. She only had a moment to turn before he grabbed her by both shoulders. His less than swift movements suggested he was still groggy from the boot. She flew around in a rage and slugged him in the jaw. Her breathing was rapidly and angry. The elder stumbled back into the railing. She wiped her face and walked over to him, pistol at the ready. "You know it takes more than that to take me down!"

"Easy now Hazel" he rose his hand to her. "Just take it easy."

"I should shoot you in the damn head… What else should I have expected from you?! Erratic behavior my ass… I know you. You were threatened by me, weren't you! Well, how's this for threatened." She cocked her pistol, slowly stepping back. She looked at him, she saw his eyes. Now, they were far less piercing. For the first time, she thought she saw a hint of humility in him and, maybe, regret? Her adrenaline began to wear out. Her vision blurred, she looked at her pistol.

"You know what." She huffed, squeezing her fist. "You're not worth it." She looked at her pistol, sticking it back into its holster. "Have fun walking home, asshole." The girl climbed into the bird, the key still stuck in the ignition. Maxson watched the fans whirl to life while she flicked various levers and hit buttons. He didn't bother wiping the blood out of his mouth. The laser pistol was about 10 feet from him. Slowly, he glanced from it back to hazel. She turned and saw him. Her face twisted into a look of disdain. Maxson stood, but for some reason, he couldn't bring it to himself to grab the gun. He realized it was already over. The bird lifted.

Hazel watched the horizon go dark from the last shred of light. Suddenly she burst out laughing, but not from joy. She just couldn't help it. tears dripped from her eyes like blood out of a fresh wound. She knew the life she lived now was abruptly over, canceled. As the Commonwealth passed beneath her, she thought to herself, _I guess it was time for a vacation anyway._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Future Is Neon**

"Why didn't he do it?" Danse was pacing back and forth in the bunker, stressed from everything his friend had told him. "Why didn't he shoot you when he had the chance? He sounds like he had a clear shot,"

Hazel sorted through supplies, the bunker should have had everything one could need to go into hiding, but right now all she was digging up was garbage, "I'm not going to question it, I'm just going to be thankful I made it out of there without getting gooified by Gatling lasers." Her eyes twitched, she began to digest what had happened, Maxson's gaze was still fresh in her mind "They sent a God damn firing squad after me!" She slammed her fist against and empty coolant canister and yelled.

"All right… okay," Danse walked over to her, he remembered how he felt when he first learned of his loss, the look in her eyes was almost psychically painful. He sighed, he was never good at comforting his soldiers "I know it's upsetting but you need to focus. Do you have any idea where you could go?"

"I don't… I don't have anywhere." Hazel stared hard at the ground. She felt like crying again "I just never thought something like this would ever happen… I" she covered her face, God what is going to happen now? She had so many ties to the Commonwealth, she can't just cut loose and leave. "I need to go see some people first before I go."

"How are you going to do that?" She stood and looked around the room. There had to be something in here that would work. She spotted a stealth boy, hiding behind a stack of cans on one of the shelves. "Do you mind if I use this?"

"It's good as yours," Danse smirked at her. She smiled back while stuffing it in her go bag "Just don't take too long. Maxson's going to have whole troops after you out there."

They're not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about what's going to happen when I tell Nick- "she stopped herself, grabbing the duffel, the woman went towards the elevator "I got to go."

"Good luck out there Jones, be safe."

"I will."

Diamond city mornings were the second favorite part of Hazel's life in the Commonwealth. The very air seemed to hang in suspense of what might happen today, and the people were scarce and tiresome. the perfect time to relax, enjoy the peace, or just sneak in. She was happy no one had noticed her. Even with the stealth-boy, there's always a chance eyes were watching, especially in Diamond City. The familiar red glow of neon signs soothed Hazel's anxiety, slowly she made it to Valentine's doorstep. She turned off her stealth-boy and went inside.

Valentine was at his desk in the corner, examining the old painting looming above it. "I'm sorry, we're not taking any new cases at the moment- hazel!" He hopped up from his chair. Shocked "I thought you would be a hundred miles away by now!"

She sighed "I guess word gets around fast."

"Travis is already making plans to broadcast the story! I couldn't believe it when I heard. What exactly happened out there?"

"Well, now that I'm not affiliated with the brotherhood I guess I'm the biggest threat. They voted to take me out."

His metallic eyes widened, "You're kidding… And the rumor you stole one of their vertibirds?

"Don't worry about that. I found a place to hide it for when I'm ready"

The old synth shook his head "well…. I guess all I have left to ask is why have you decided to come to me instead of hopping the train, I figured you would have grabbed whatever you needed from Sanctuary and sped out of here by now."

"I couldn't go without seeing you first. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had left you like this. With no idea where I was going."

"I'm flattered you thought of me," he jested "so where did you have in mind?" The two sat at the desk. Nick lit up a cigarette while she gathered herself.

"That's… that's kind of the other reason I came here. Nick, you've known all sorts of people from your time here… have you ever met anyone from… I don't know. Somewhere further off. Somewhere obscure? Maybe even just heard of someplace mildly civilized…"

He thought for a moment. She eyed him.

"I don't know much about it, but I think I know a place the brotherhood won't touch. Somewhere you'd be safe."

"Where?" She leaned forward.

"It's far, far away, Haze. Remember back in your time there was a city. Ah, Las Vegas."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Vegas? That's like 3000 miles away, Nick!"

"Now don't go blowing your top! You said someplace far off and obscure, right? A few years ago, there were rumors rolling into town that there had been a big commotion out there in Vegas and that it caused a big stir all over the east coast, caravaneers had wild stories about how some merc or something turned the city on its head and drove out half the factions out there into the boondocks. Word was one of those factions was the Brotherhood of Steel."

"So, your saying Vegas is a settlement now?"

"Settlement? Oh, hell no, New Vegas is still 100% operational. People come all over to get into that city. It's a big spectacle."

she stared at him in confusion "Still operational… just like back in the old days? With the gambling and the hookers?"

He nodded "The whole shebang."

"Wow…" How had she not heard this?!

"I just figured with your new bird and your supplies you could chance it and head out there. No way they're going to track you that far… At least I don't think."

She took the time to soak it in, she rubbed the dial of her pip boy anxiously. "I guess… with my map, I could probably make it there, or at least get as far out as I can."

"Whatever you decide. We all understand." He opened his drawer, pulling out an old postcard. Hastily, he scribbled something down and handed it to her.

She looked at the paper and smiled, "thank you, Valentine." She hugged him and stood. "I'm not going to let the brotherhood win this one. When the time comes, I'm coming home."

"And when you get back, we'll be here." He smiled.

She went to the door and turned her stealth boy back on. "Farewell."

"Farewell…"

She examined the note carefully while she walked down old concord. Sanctuary was her last stop, hopefully, Danse took up her offer to come with and was waiting for her back at the bird. With the fuel from the bunker and what she had stored at Sanctuary, it would be enough to make it at least half way to New Vegas. Her mind flooded with memories, it was almost like death, the moments when you relive your fondest memories before you go belly up. In a way, she guessed it was her way of mourning her old life.

"That's her!'

She looked up from her note. two men in combat armor had their rifles up. Should have figured there were scouts out here. She ducked under an old torn sign. Lasers reflected off it like sunbeams. She only had five bullets left, that meant no warning shots. she breathed and took the safety off. First, her gun went up, then raised her eyes over the debris. the first one was moving in close, he was locked on. another laser sailed at her face, she ducked and fired two shots. there was shouting. when she looked back he was on the ground. the other was ducked behind a door frame. He was even more inexperienced than the other guy. he stuck his head out and fired past her head, she returned the favor, nailing one in his shoulder, the boy yelled. One bullet left. She took a breath and focused. He had retreated behind the frame, he had nowhere else to go.

"Either you face me or come out with your pistol sheathed, soldier!" She shouted. The woman saw the rifle swing into view. without hesitation, the last bullet went flying. She heard a thud. Damn fool. She threw her pistol on the ground and picked up her duffel. Not much time is going to pass before more were going to show, with her small window, she ran up the hill. Red rocket stood empty. she called over the sound of the generator in the back

"Dogmeat!" she whistled "come on boy!" The familiar sound of barking came from the back of the building, the happy little German Shepard bounded up to her, the two raced to the bridge. She smiled at the pup. up ahead was her house. settlers watched her and murmured to each other. Looks like news has gotten to Sanctuary. She secretly hoped Piper was going to write a story about her tomorrow. What would the headline be? Not like she was going to stick around to learn. Dogmeat sniffed around the dining room while she loaded up all the fuel canisters and oil cans she could. Outside, she heard fans. Shit. She whistled, Dogmeat perked up and followed her out the door. Next to the frame was Glowing One, she always knew there would be a reason for her old Fat-man. Using it as cover, the dweller kneeled at the door and took aim. The bird was coming in for a complete landing. She swore if it was Maxson, and walked his ass out all dramatic like last time she was going to light him up bright enough to start a new wasteland. She noticed someone leaning out behind the mounted mini-gun. "Preston?" He was waving his arms frantically.

"Don't shoot! General! Don't shoot!" she lowered her weapon. "It's not the Brotherhood. It's us. whew… It's us." The bird landed in the street, the fans slowed to a stop. To her surprise, Danse hopped out of the cockpit. Wearing civilian clothing.

"Danse? Where did you learn to fly a bird?! and where did you get this bird?" the vertibird was twice as big as the one she had jacked, the back was extended, this bird was used for recon trips.

"General, if I may. This vertibird is from the minuteman's reserves, it's a refurbished pre-war version. We never had a use for it after the fall of the castle so it's been sitting in a bunker down south for the last few years. After Danse came to me and told me what happened I just thought, you know…" he walked up to it. "Go on it and check it out," Hazel nodded and investigated the bird, the back door opened, revealing shelves full of fresh and canned foods, along with a stockpile of fuel.

"You guys… Did all this for me?" She looked at Danse, he smiled warmly. "I-I don't know what to say,"

Preston took off his hat, "We know you can't stay. The Brotherhood is just too strong here. But that doesn't mean you have to live like a refugee. Wherever you to go. Just remember the minutemen are always gonna be here for you."

Hazel smiled, almost teary again "Thank you." She murmured. Containing herself.

"No, General, thank you. You did more good for this city on your own than any group has done in years. The Commonwealth won't be forgetting you anytime soon," he smiled. "Now get out of here before tin men start marching on the settlement,"

She laughed a little, then hugged him. His mild surprise turned into a quiet, proud happiness. He hugged her back.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Rift in The Prydwen**

Maxson clenched the paper in his hand, holding back his rage. The headline was bold and glaring. Vault Dweller Leaves The Commonwealth. Of course, the rabble would have heard about this. Two officers down and a rogue that could be anywhere. He heard his door open.

"Elder." Kells approached him. He could tell by his tone he had read the article too.

"Yes, Captain?" He didn't bother looking at him. He knew he wasn't going to be long.

"I need to know what you plan on doing the Hazel Jones situation? It's caused quite a stir among the civilians, sir."

He growled "I'm working on it," he threw the paper onto his desk and sat at his terminal. "What have you found out about the group we were monitoring," his fingers flew on the keyboard.

"I'm afraid it's not good. Jones leaving the Commonwealth has seemed to bring up more murmurs. It seems Proctor Teagan is the most boisterous about his fondness to Hazel's 'style' and opinions. Or at least he is the highest up in command to be vocal about it. If his beliefs spread any further there is the possibility of a divide in the brotherhood."

"Dammit." He turned toward him "we should confront him personally. Threaten a demotion if he continues this insubordinate talk."

Kells piped up "I don't think stirring this pot will do you any good, sir. We're already treading on thin ice here. Maybe we should wait this out, focus more on our own soldiers, boost morale. Eventually, Jones will be forgotten and we'll be done here."

Maxson looked at his keyboard and huffed "I just don't understand… Why do they believe Hazel would make a better Elder!? Have I not lead them well? I was the one that brought them to the victory with institute! Not her, she was following my orders!"

"Sir. I'm worried you're becoming more involved in this than you should. Perhaps you should let me put together a team to investigate. After all, it seems that Proctor Teagan only said that in the heat of the moment,"

Maxson rubbed his forehead and turned off his monitor. "Fine. But if you learn anything important your team is going to report it straight to me."

"Of course, sir." The captain turned back toward the door. Leaving Maxson alone in his room. The Elder looked back to the paper, two words stood out at him.

* * *

Teagan flipped through an old Grognak comic. It seemed fewer soldiers came to him these days. Everyone out in the field just picked stuff up from the Commonwealth traders, guess it made his job easier. He heard the familiar sound of power armor come around the corner. Ingram's 11 o clock break time. He closed the book and looked up as she walked past. "Morning Proctor!" He smiled unconvincingly at her. She frowned at him, seeing straight through his false optimism. His smile faded.

"You heard…" she stopped in front of him.

"Yes… Ugh," he sighed and scratched his chin "you know I can't help feeling like this is my fault."

"No, no." She leaned down to his level. "We all know how upset you were when she left. Just because you said some… things about Maxson, it doesn't mean you're responsible for her being classified as a threat." She looked behind her, making sure there weren't any extra ears listening in. "who knows what she could have been up to out there? They said she was spotted in areas that were known hideouts for railroad agents. Maybe she started working for the undesirables."

"I hope you're right." He grabbed the Nuka-cola from his desk and took a drink. "Anyways did you need something?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you. Are you sure you're okay, sir?"

"Yes. Yes, I believe so." He smiled again. She smiled back at him. "But uh… did you read that local paper? Said she was heading to New Vegas."

"New- New Vegas? What could she possibly want all the way out there?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Into the Wasteland**

Hazel shouted gleefully over the whir of the vertibird fans. The Commonwealth skyline was fading behind them. Nick's note was flapping around in the wind, she stuck it deeper into the dash.

"So!" Danse swiveled around the passenger side chair. "New Vegas?"

"Yep! New Vegas," She was still joyful from Preston's gift. Danse smiled a little. "You, me and dogmeat. Let's just act like this is a… A long-term vacation!"

"I suppose that's a way to look at it." He smirked. "what's the route we're taking?"

"With the bird, we can follow the skybridges remains and make it to Kansas City in a few days to resupply, and from there it's just a straight shot to the Mojave."

"Kansas City? I've heard stories about that place."

"Stories? What stories?" She kept her gaze out the window.

"The brotherhood has a holdout in Chicago. Back in the capital wasteland, there were reports about how they tried to get a foothold in KC, they were driven out by the civilians."

"Oh yeah? Sounds like the perfect place for us." She chuckled.

"Well. Not exactly. The civilians weren't just driving them off because they were the Brotherhood. K.C. is ah, filled with ghouls. The whole city. They hate anyone that isn't a ghoul, the whole place is full of rads too, I never understood why the Midwest division wanted to occupy it so badly."

"Huh. Well… maybe we could try a different city, somewhere smaller, in Missouri perhaps." She shrugged "that's kind of a bummer. You know my sister used to live in Kansas City, worked at the Nuka-cola regional plant."

"Really?" he thought a little to himself, "say… Hazel. I know a lot of you and your time in the vault, back in the Commonwealth. But you never told me about your actual… life. Before the bombs."

She glanced at him. "Are you really so bored you want me to tell you about pre-war America?"

"I'm not bored. Just curious. I don't believe it's a boring subject," he leaned over and rubbed a speck off the window.

"Mhmm… Well Mr. Not bored, why don't you go secure the door seals, we're going to have to cut through that rad storm up ahead to keep course."

"I'm on it." She watched him get up and walk to the back. "Hey uh… I meant to say this earlier but you look great in flannel."

He laughed a little "well it is definitely different from my old uniform."

"Sure is…" she smiled. faintly, she heard Travis's voice turning to static on her radio. The sound dragged her down from her euphoric state. The reality of the situation hit her like a brick. For a moment, her grip on the bird went loose, sending them in decline. Danse looked at her.

"Hazel? What are you doing? Hazel!" his voice jolted her out of her stupor. she gasped and pulled up the joystick.

"Shit! Sorry. I guess the lack of sleep over these last few days is catching up to me," she shook her head.

"You sure you're all right to steer, maybe I should take the reins."

"I got it. We'll stop off to stretch our legs once we get out of the storm, all right?" she pushed her hair out of her face and concentrated on the sky. This storm was somehow different from the typical rad storm. Though she couldn't pin down what it was.


	5. Chapter 5

**A silent world**

The map on the pip boy wasn't showing any location of interest. Hazel flipped through the dials to the radio station. Still static. "Doesn't look like there's anything out here but tall grass and trees. I think this will be a good spot to rest," Danse peaked over her shoulder with curiosity.

"Where does it say, we are?" He inquired.

"Some old state park in Connecticut," she scratched off a piece of dirt on the screen "Big… Bigelow state park."

"All right. I still think we should secure the area."

"Danse, stop worrying, there's nothing around for literally miles. We're safe out here." She walked back up to the bird, feeling its exterior, dents were riddled all over it. "So, you've never seen irradiated hail before, not even when the Prydwen was coming up to Boston?"

"No. Must be from heading inland if I were to guess."

"Huh, weird. But I guess we're probably going to find all sorts of crazy weather inland…"

Dogmeat barked from the cabin of the bird. His paws patted the ground anxiously. "What's wrong boy? You hungry?" She smiled at her pup and went into the back of the cabin. Danse stayed outside. He had to admit the set up was pretty, the setting sun made the fields and the trees glow. Everything was quiet. He heard hazel sweet talking her pup in the back room. He wondered about her. If she was as relaxed and calm about this scenario as she put on. Hazel walked out of the back.

"What's up?" She sat next to him, handing him a Nuka-cola in the process. "You seem deep in thought,"

"You could say that. How are you doing?"

She shrugged "the best anyone can do in this situation, I like to think," she took a drink and looked out over the expanse. "What about you?"

"Me? I'm just fine, thank you." He smirked, paused for a moment, then spoke softer "what do you think it will be like? Vegas, I mean."

"New Vegas? Nick said the city was still an actual city… I can only imagine how bright and beautiful it is. Just like back then… when…" she trailed off. Looking up at the tree line. "You know Nate and I had our 2nd anniversary at the lucky 38 and uh…" she laughed awkwardly.

"What? What is it?"

"It was after that vacation I found out I was pregnant with Shaun."

"Oh…" he looked down "so you guys were only married a few years…"

"Yeah…" she winced "anyways. I hope if the rumors are true, I get to go back there. That place was so classy, and almost dreamlike… Whole days could go by there and you would have never known. The parties never end, the gambling is 24/7,"

Danse grunted "I've never heard anyone used the term classy when it came to Vegas. Maxson despises that place twice as much as he did the institute." He went up to get another Cola bottle. "He used to live in the Mojave you know."

"Oh yeah? You know I heard the brotherhood was run out of that area, what exactly happened?"

He sighed "Marcy Black happened,"

"What?"

He sat back down and twisted open the lid, taking a big drink "The courier Marcy Black. She almost single-handedly seized control over that city," he leaned back on his palms, taking in the fresh air, "all to get back at some man that tried to take her out on one of her deliveries."

"That's the merc that 'turned the city on its head'. She was a… A mailman?"

"Well, you know what they say. When people put their mind to something…"

"Huh. So, this Marcy wasn't a fan of the brotherhood of steel?"

"She thought the brotherhood would ruin 'her' city. That the Mojave chapter wanted to pillage Mr. House's technology." He drank, "out there… Black's word is law. The group didn't stand a chance."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You seem to know a lot about this."

"Just from reports I read. That woman is borderline insane… You wouldn't believe half of the intel on her that they had on file."

Hazel glanced at him, his eyes looked heavy. "She sounds like an interesting character… Well. I think I'll take first watch tonight, you still taking the wheel tomorrow?

"I can if you want me to," he yawned and stretched. She smiled.

"Dogmeat and I got this. You go ahead back into the cabin."

"Good night, Jones."

The green clock on the pip boy read 1 am. Hazel sighed. She could go wake Danse now. Wouldn't make much a difference, though. She didn't think she could sleep either way. Her mind felt like a burnt-out processor. She couldn't help wondering what Maxson was up to at the moment. Dogmeat's head rested in her lap, softly, she scratched behind his ears. All around it was silent. For a moment, it was like the world melted away, leaving only her and the vertibird. She found herself dreaming of neon. Bright lights and dancers and casino barkers… Slowly she leaned her head on the side of the door. The stars in the sky blurred.


	6. Chapter 6

**One woman army**

The Commonwealth was buzzing like a beehive. Words of insubordination flew around the Prydwen like knives in Maxson's ears. He paced around his room. Kells walked in, clearly in a rush. "Sir, you need to address the troops, this is getting out of hand!"

Maxson turned around to face him. "You know what. Yes, tell the troops I've made a decision."

Kells paused, his face filled with both confusion and concern. "What would that be sir?"

"I'm cutting the mission short, captain. I want to send word to the soldiers in the field to return to Boston airport immediately for departure."

"Sir!"

"And I'm putting together a two-bird team to track down Jones and Danse and intercept them before they get to New Vegas, and I will be leading that team,"

Kells gawked at him in shock, "Okay, this has gone too far! You can't leave your division over one rogue! This Jones business has driven you over the edge!"

"This is not one rogue!" He slammed his fist on the desk beside him. "Hazel Jones is not an average rogue! She's dangerous to our whole cause! Don't you get it, Kells?!"

"Is she dangerous to the cause or to you!?" His voice rang in the Hull. The regret flushed over his face immediately. Maxson fumed.

"Are you questioning my priorities, Captain Kells?"

"Sir I mean no disrespect but your obsession with your leadership has only made this issue worse. If you continue this will only bring more internal conflict!"

He nodded and laughed under his breath, "okay, I see, you don't understand the gravity of this situation," walking back to the newspaper, still on his desk, he tapped the headline. "We're talking about a woman that walked out of a vault and then proceeded to shred the head off a Deathclaw with a rusty prewar minigun. A woman that ran head first into enemy lines wearing a jacket and wielding a fucking pistol. A woman who walked into the glowing sea and walked out without a scratch. This woman is the perfect soldier. And she. Holds. Grudges. There's a crater in the middle of this city to prove my damn point."

Kells took in his words "So, you're saying you're worried she going to do to us what she did to the institute."

"What we did to the institute. Yes, captain, that's exactly what I'm trying to say."

Kells took off his hat and scratched his head. "Well. I suppose you make a good argument. Let us say you put together this team, who would you take with you?"

"Lancer-Captain Red and Star Paladin Hodge. They're the most qualified for a mission this dangerous. With them, it will be easier to take her down. I will have to take some time on the rest of the recruits, this may be one of our most dangerous missions since the institute. This woman is a force to be reckoned with."

* * *

Danse stared at her awkwardly. Hazel's face was smooshed against the side if the door, it was already awkward enough that she was snoring. She was loud enough to wake up Dogmeat, who was watching Danse and whining quietly. "Ah… Hazel?" He murmured "Hazel." Gently he poked her on the shoulder. She grumbled and swatted the hand away. "Hazel!"

She grunted "what… Danse… Danse!" She jumped up in shock, slipping on the dewed up footrail and falling face first onto the ground. She shot up, groaning, and wiping the cold dew off of her face.

"… Good morning. You slept through your shift," he reached out and helped her up.

"Oh… shit. I'm sorry Danse." She rubbed her face.

"It's all right, it doesn't seem like there's anything out here either way. Come inside, you're freezing."


	7. Chapter 7

**Columbus Pt. 1**

Danse had only piloted a handful of times from his time in the brotherhood, but the prewar bird was much simpler than the machines they had back in the capital wasteland. The set up was easy to understand, and the mechanics weren't convoluted. Hazel was toying with her pip boy. Flipping through the static on the radio again.

"Are you looking for a signal?"

"Really just anything…" she flipped to her map. "We're making good time at least. Says we're near central Ohio." She looked up, gazing around the desolate, blank woods beneath them, "its kind if weird we haven't seen any people, right?"

Danse shook his head "the Midwest is a big expanse. It's not surprising that there is very little life, I imagine the only organized groups would be gathered around cities," He looked at his counterpart.

"If you say so… maybe there's some kind of settlement in Columbus. That's the biggest city around after all."

To both of their surprise the bird's radio crackled to life as she said that. A gurgled voice was trying to get a hold them. They looked at each other in awe and turned on the radio. Hazel held the microphone, "uh… hello? Did you say something? Could you repeat that?"

The radio crackled again, this time the voice came through more clearly "identify yourselves. You are flying in restricted airspace,"

"Restricted airspace?"

"You are not one of our carriers. Explain yourself."

"Hey take it easy. We're travelers, just passing through. We'll leave your space we didn't know this area was claimed."

"Negative. We do not allow any unauthorized persons near Columbus facility."

Hazel rolled her eyes and put down the microphone. "Dammit, let's get out of here before an artillery shell or something knocks us out of the sky,"

"I guess you were right about Columbus having people." she crossed her arms at him, he smirked. The bird sped up and headed south, away from the city, hazel looked out the window

"Dammit. We got company." Another bird was flying their way, and fast. She stood and ran to the cabin, securing the minigun onto its mount. "Hold on, I'm opening the door! Maybe some lead will shake them off,"

The cabin filled with wind as the door unsealed and slid open. She held on to the minigun, scared she might get swept away. Danse was starting the turn the bird to the side. "I got a lock!"

Bullets ricocheted into the cabin, the bastards bird was twice the size of theirs, on the side was an unfamiliar logo. She returned fire into their bird's windows, she saw the machine jolt and waver in the sky. She yelled and continued the assault. "Hah! Got 'em!"

"Hazel!"

She turned toward him, he pointed down. she could see a squad forming on the ground. A distinct whining sound filled her ears. A missile flew past her, inches away from nailing the bottom of the cabin. "Fuck! Alright, that was way too close! Gun it Danse, fucking GO."

"On it! I'm going to try to get us past that lake over there!" He leaned in on the joystick, she fired a few more shots to the ground then joined him up front, he watched her start working with him on the dashboard. The bird behind them seemed like it was losing interest, she was hoping that meant they were getting out if the group's territory.

She patted Danse on the shoulder "whew! You good, big guy?"

"I'm good, who were those degenerates anyway?"

"They had a logo of some sort painted on their bird. I didn't recognize it," Hazel walked back to the door. Hitting the button to seal it up. "now let's get the hell out of here and-" While the door was closing, she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. She peered over the edge of the bird. Before she could react, the back fan lit up like fireworks, shoving the whole bird forward.

"What the hell was that?!"

Hazel lost her balance and slid onto the floor, slamming into the wall, the bird started to spin out of control.

Danse pulled up on the joystick frantically, he knew it was no use. "We're going down! Brace yourself!" In the back, Dogmeat was barking and whining. He felt the impact thrust everything in the cabin haywire, a huge spray of water engulfed the bird. He landed beside Hazel. There was no time to recover from the jerking, the bird was sinking fast into the lake. He grabbed his partner. She was limp as a ragdoll, must have hit her head in the landing. Quickly he slammed the override on the door, water poured into the cabin. Holding on to her he shot out of the bird. Bursting through the surface. Debris was floating up all around them. He gasped, looking to the shoreline. With her in his vice grip, he swam to the land. _If they had landed any closer to the shore,_ he thought, _we would have been burnt toast._ He felt the inviting touch of the ground beneath him. The man sighed and trudged his way onto the rocky beach, on dry land. He fell down face first. His adrenaline seeped out of him, all he could do now was breath.

He heard the water stir behind him. Dogmeat crawled up onto shore, shaking off the water and panting. Now he was convinced that dog was immortal.

Under him, Hazel was still. he touched her neck. He gasped and grabbed her by the shoulders _CPR,_ he thought _she needs CPR_! he pressed down on her chest, doing mouth to mouth. On his third time, she opened her eyes and coughed. He got off her, she didn't appear to have any physical damage.

"Jesus…" she hacked up a spray of water "did we lose the bird!?"

The explosion in the lake answered her question for her. Water rained downing the group. She groaned. "Dammit… what the fuck was those people's problem?!" She coughed and got to her knees, Danse was on his back. Still catching his breath. She looked over to him. "Shit… can you feel that?" She lifted his shirt, something sharp must have got him good in the crash, a 3-inch long cut ran up his right side. She knew it would need stitches, and their med kit wasn't exactly available.

She rang out her shirt best she could, blood and water seeped out. They were lucky Danse's injury wasn't too severe, but if they didn't find a way to suture it soon there was going to be a real problem. She returned to his side. He smirked at her "my hero,"

She chuckled a wiped the wound again. "Says the man that just saved me from a sinking vertibird," she sighed, "I think I'm going to take a chance. That blast that knocked us out of the sky had to of come from somewhere. Those people must have a base nearby and if I can sneak in..."

"No. We can't split up. This is hostile territory,"

She pressed down on the wound with the shirt "Well we have to do something. That laceration isn't going to fix itself," she examined the wound more closely, if she had the proper equipment this would have been easy to patch up. For now, she would just have to do with keeping it clean. Danse watched her work and smiled. Suddenly her eyes went out of focus. she looked up.

His brow furrowed in concern "What's wrong?"

"I think I heard something." She glared at the tree line. The more distinct sound of footsteps was approaching.

"Hazel." He grabbed her arm. She looked at him. He was on edge.

"It's ok… it's ok… Hey…" she stumbled on her own words, unsure what to say.

"What?" He kept his voice down.

"Danse" She squeezed his hand. "I don't know what's about to happen. But I just want to say-"

"Over here!" Her eyes shot up. Three figures burst out from behind the trees. She froze like a Radstag in a spotlight. As much as she wanted to fight, there was no way she could take down three heavily armored men. The symbols inked on their combat vests matched the one on the vertibird. Now, she could get a clear look at it. Some sort of bird holding a branch. One of them called in on a radio "we have survivors."

She growled at them,"haven't you bastards done enough? We were just passing through," setting her hand on Danse's shoulder. She didn't want him getting up if things went bad.

The first one stepped forward "Don't try to sell us that bit again, brotherhood scum. You expected us to believe two ordinary travelers would be in possession of a vertibird?"

"Brotherhood? We aren't part of the Brotherhood Of Steel" Danse said sharply. "What quarrel do you people have with the Brotherhood?"

"Stop playing stupid. You little sneaks are always trying to infiltrate our base and take our patrollers. Have to admit that travelers joke was the worse excuse I've ever heard."

"Please just listen to us,"

" Enough! We don't have the authority to say what happens to you, we're taking you to our leader Hagan. He will decide what's to be done about you degenerates."

Hazel rolled her eyes. "Of course…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Columbus Pt. 2**

Hazel hadn't seen a working car in years. And now she was driving in one. The "patrollers" they had told them about were pre-war military grade ATVs, no wonder the brotherhood was after them, having working ground vehicles in their supply would be quite the edge in any terrain. She looked out the window, down the road was the bullet-riddled sign reading Columbus. In front of the sign, the patroller turned onto a dirt road. The two were brought into a fenced in compound. They got out of the vehicles. The leader of their little squad had handcuffed the two. The other with him carried Danse. Several domed buildings were standing in the compound. Hazel recognized them, back from her time with Nate. Shelters for military aircraft, draped over them was camp netting. No wonder they couldn't see where the assholes were coming from. The whole area was netted. The man pushed Hazel forward.

"Hey! Jerk,"

"Keep moving,"

They approached a tall building with a distinct green painted radar. Must have been how they found their bird. They opened the door and ushered them inside. The interior was expected. Drab and desolate like most prewar places. Down a corridor, there was what looked to be an old office. The doors that were once there had either fallen off or been taken off. An older man was sitting at his desk. Arms folded. A stern look planted on his face. When they entered the room. Hazel noted all the radio transmission equipment surrounding him, buzzing quietly.

"So, these are the spies you told me about, Racer?"

The group's leader spoke "yes sir. We need to know what to do with them."

"What to do?" He looked over the two of them. Danse held on to his side. Hazel glared at him.

"What's wrong with him,"

"Injured from the crash, sir. We found him like this."

He pondered for a moment "take him to Harvard and have him patched up." The three looked at each other in shock "but Sir!" The one designated Racer protested

"I wish to speak to the woman alone if you would remove her restraints please," the man scowled and unlocked the handcuffs "good. you four get along now. These folks are no enemy of ours."

Racer scowled "If you say so…" He turned and gestured for his men to leave. Hazel watched Danse disappear with the men around the corner.

The man, Hagan, she assumed. Began to laugh, "oh dear I seem to have caused you a great deal of trouble. I apologize for not realizing who you were sooner, Miss Jones,"

She spun around in surprise. "Excuse me? How the hell do you know my name!"

"Oh, darling look around," he gestured to his bountiful equipment. "These lovely machines pick up news from all over the Plains, and further. They're the reason my men are so well prepared, well stocked. Because I listen."

She glared at him "So, what? you heard about me and my partner from a radio broadcast,"

"Not just any broadcast! The brotherhood is out for your blood, they've been radioing all their bases looking for the rogue Sentinel Hazel Jones. You've become quite infamous one could say…"

She crossed her arms and leered down at him "what do you want?"

"Want? I want to help you! And your friend. It was technically my idiocy that led to your vertibird plummeting into buckeye lake."

She felt her head get hot.

"So, you're the one I should be punching the lights out of right now? Have you realized what you've done?! That vertibird was one of my best friend's treasures! So many of my things were in there, my minigun, all my shirts! Danse's collectible robots! Nicks note…"

"Hold on now! Don't go getting emotional! I can fix this! I just need your help. The whole order does!"

"And what could I possibly get from you that would make up for what you did?!"

"Clearance!"

She paused. Narrowing her eyes "what?"

"Listen. I know where you're going, but you'll never make it there if you don't have clearance to Kansas City! I can grant that clearance!"

"We weren't planning on going to Kansas City,"

He shook his head "now y'all ain't natives so I know you don't know this, but the only way to get through the western plains territory without being shot down by raiders is going through KC airspace, so I suggest you listen to my proposal!" he could tell he had peaked her interest. "Ahem. The order of the plains has managed to claim all of the important territories for our cause, the brotherhood, however, wants to get rid of us and be the strongest ruling group in the Midwest,"

"Sounds like something the brotherhood would do."

"Well, recently the local brotherhood troops have been spotted all around our compounds border. This squad supplies defense to over half of the settled territories if the brotherhood were to attack us here it would be a huge blow to all the orders defenses,"

"Okay. So, you're positive they're planning an assault, where exactly do I come in here?"

"You, darling, are going to stop whatever it is they're planning before it even begins. By infiltrating their troops and planting this gem here in their munitions bunker." He pulled out what looked like a homemade C4 bomb, big enough to blast this whole place sky high. She already didn't like the bastards, and now they're enlisting her to do their dirty work.

"Look, I'm sorry the brotherhood is causing you grief but I can't do that, I'm done dealing with those assholes for good," not to mention she didn't fuck with people that blast her and her friends out of the sky.

"Come on now Miss Jones. I know you're a good person. That you have a heart, think of all the people you'll be helping by thwarting those degenerates."

She glared at him, the only reason she wasn't jumping over that desk and attacking him was because she didn't know where he took Danse. She began to realize that he was probably going to use that for leverage.

"Okay," she huffed "say I help you, what do we get in return? Other than your clearance,"

"How about a brand new vertibird, and enough fuel to get to KC,"

Just to KC?"

"Well miss Jones we can't exactly afford to give you the amount needed to get to New Vegas,"

"Fine, what about the rest of our supplies? Will that be taken care of as well?"

"Of course,"

She thought for a moment. "You're lucky I hate Maxson so much. Now let me go see Danse before you send me off,"

He smiled and stood "I'm glad you see things our way. Let me take you to him," The two went out of the room, the buzz of the radios became faint behind them.

Further down the line of buildings was a shelter repurposed as an infirmary. Inside a man in white examined a clipboard. When they approached, he smiled at them, "ah, Mr. Hagan! And I assume, Miss Jones?"

"You assume correctly,"

"Wonderful. I'm Harvard, in charge of the clinic here at Columbus Compound, your friend is waiting for you in his room, come with me."

She followed him back into a hallway, he opened the door on the left for her. "Please, take all the time you need." He closed it behind her. Danse was propped against the wall, his side was bandaged and his wet clothes changed. She sat down next to him. "How are you feeling, have they been treating you well?"

"Their medical professional seems like a nice man. The brutes that dragged us in here on the other hand…" he scowled "what have you found out about them?"

"Turns out this group belongs to the ruling faction around these parts, they call themselves the order of the plains,"

"Order of the plains? I haven't heard of it,"

"Me neither. Their leader apologized for blowing us out of the sky, like that really matters, but he also offered us a new vertibird for their trouble,"

"Well, that's something. That means we can get out of here,"

"Uh…" she laughed nervously "not exactly."

"What? Oh, what do they want?"

"A simple mission, they want me to sabotage the local brotherhood chapters arsenal."

"A! A simple mission!?" He gaped at her "you practically just said, a simple mission, I'm just going to blow up the Prydwen!

"Don't worry about it. It's an in and out quest and as soon as I get back we're on the next bird out."

"Hazel, you know I respect you and your choices but this is insane! Everyone knows who you are. If they spot you here it's over,"

"That's why they're not going to catch me,"

He grabbed on to her arm, he kept his voice down " you know Hazel we could just run for the birds. I don't trust these people, and if you," he trailed off.

"What?"

"I just don't want to be stuck out here without you…"

She smiled at him and held his hand, "you know I'm not going anywhere…"

He smiled. Gently, she loosened her grip. "I won't be long."

Hazel returned to Hagan prepared, the man took her to the group's arsenal, "take whatever you think you'll need. We leave in 5."

"You're putting an awful lot of trust into a less than friendly stranger,"

"I have no doubt you will do the right thing. from what I've heard, you seem to have a knack for that." He chuckled lightly and left the room.

 _God that guy is weird_ , no one is the wasteland was that trusting. She investigated the weaponry. She was hoping she wouldn't have to use any force on this mission, but, just to be safe, she grabbed a magnum and a box of rounds. She heard the patroller roll up outside.

The car rolled up behind the receding tree line, lights poked through the foliage. Racer parked and pointed "the field ahead will give you the cover you need to get in. From there, you will need to find their stockpile,"

"I know the adjective. Where do we regroup?"

She saw him roll his eyes, "My men and I will be waiting north of enemy territory to detonate the bomb. We'll regroup there if you even make it, now go, we've already spent too much time talking"

Hazel scoffed at him and opened the door "charming, really charming."

She barely had time to close the door before the car sped back the other direction. Hazel rolled her eyes. Maybe she should have just stolen a bird while she was there. The field was tall with ancient dead grass, she saw the orange flag of the brotherhood waving proudly over their encampment. _In and out_. And then Danse and her could get as far away from these creeps as they possibly.

She snuck up to the rusted chain link fence. From what she could see, the base was made out an old factory barricaded by a post-war wall of scrap and concrete, spotlights searched the field, she kept her head down. She would kill for a stealth boy right now. As the woman grew closer the knights patrolling loomed eerily on top of the barricade. Making it to the wall with relative ease, she slid along the side, searching for a weak spot. Towards the back of the compound was a gap in the barricades. If she had been wearing anything other than her jacket she probably wouldn't have fit. Now all that was left to do was locate the weaponry. In and out she thought to herself, in and out. Around the corner, a Knight was approaching. Quickly, she scurried from the barricade to the side of the factories wall. He walked closer, she had her pistol ready. Slowly, he marched toward the part of the barricade she had squeezed through. Her heart beat out of her chest. She began to back up. The other side of the building was only a few yards away. The knight bent down by the barricade. In horror, she watched him pick up the ammo box, that should have been in her pocket. She patted her sides, empty. Fucking hell. Without hesitation, she raced to the other side of the building, pressing herself against the wall. She had a round of bullets, no armor, and a C4 bomb. The stress of the situation was starting to weigh on her. The stretch of land between the back of the factory and the barricade was surprisingly unguarded. She figured she had a minute or two before the Knight doing rounds would make another appearance. At the other end of the factory was a makeshift deck with three helipads. Two of which were filled with two of the larger birds the brotherhood frequently used. She noticed that behind one of them, a small group was formed. Curious, she snuck over behind the deck.

She heard them talk as she kept her head below the deck floor. "It hasn't been easy securing Columbus. The Order is strong and has most of the civilian population on their side. But we do have a plan," she poked her head up. Another voice caught her attention. She felt her heart stop. "I don't think I can stay long enough to be much help, but I can radio in some of my men to assist if necessary,"

It was him. Elder Maxson. In Ohio. She knew what he was here for, what else could he be here for? He was following them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chaos at the Midwest Chapter**

General Ward was an admirable man and devoted soldier. Maxson had heard reports of his good nature and care for his soldiers, and even though his kind was from the ranks of the midwest chapter, the peace in the recent years between the two sections of the Brotherhood had him convinced that Ward's intentions were good for the Brotherhood and for the Midwestern Wastes. The squad was lucky enough that they could pick up the signal that his base was sending out. His team was beginning to fear they would run out of fuel before they found the Jones, having all those heavy metal suits was taking a toll on their supply. "Please, take all that you need," Ward said happily, "it truly is an honor to have you visit us all the way from the east coast."

"Think nothing of it," he smiled at the man's generosity "now, forgive me for being straight forward but you said you had intel on Jones's whereabouts over the radio, perhaps you could enlighten my team and me?"

"Of course, sir! Our radio tower picked up the signal of an old vertibird, flying into The Orders territory, south of the sign. Err. The sign of Columbus. It didn't match any of the Order's birds we had on record, so we took note of it. If you will follow me inside please, Proctor Bride will explain more," the squad moved out and into the factory.

* * *

Hazel poked her head over the flight deck, investigating the vertibirds. She waited for the group to close the doors, leaving the area quiet and empty. She climbed into the first bird. Nice, roomy, like Danse and hers old one this had been fitted for travel, the back of the cabin had a door, and the cabins overall height was taller, making it roomier. She knew what those remaining bullets were going to be used for now. If Maxson was going to stalk her and Danse across the wastes than she damn well wasn't going to make it easy. She fired two rounds into the dashboard. Sparks burst out of the console, leaving it good and fried. That would show the prick. She turned around to go to the next bird but before she could leave, she saw the door open. In the back, a young initiate was standing there. Staring at her with eyes wide. She stared back, not entirely sure how to react. Backing away, she laughed nervously "this uh… this one of your first missions huh?"

The girl nodded slowly. Hazel stretched an involuntary grin across her face. This mission was officially off the rails and it hadn't even begun.

"Good, good, ah… Well! Good luck with your training!" And with that, she jumped out of the cabin. Sprinting to the barricade. The initiate ran out after her, finally with enough sense to react, firing her laser pistol. Hazel ducked and ran back into the shadows. Where the fuck is the weaponry?! While she ran, she turned back to see what was going on with the initiate.

The girl was going into the factory. Wonderful. _Should have just fucking shot her._ She was running out of options, and time. If she didn't plant the bomb soon it was going in a 1 against 50 fire-fight. She bolted through the darkness, spotting a door to the interior of the factory. She prayed luck was on her side and went for it.

* * *

Maxson examined the papers. He hoped what they said, that they did crash as theorized, was true. If so he and his group could go home and forget this ordeal. Forget her.

Proctor Bride, a squirrely, tall man pointed to the paper. "You see the main reason we think they crashed was because the signal went out over buckeye lake, and, heh, vertibirds aren't really known for floating, now are they?"

"Yes, thank you, Proctor. We should go out there… See if we can find scavenge the birds remains-"

Suddenly the door burst open. Initiate Farga ran in. "Sir! Sentinel Jones! She's here in the base!" Maxson dropped the notes. The room turned deathly quiet. Farga caught her breath, "she was sabotaging the vertibirds, sir!"

Maxson looked at general, "Did she see you!?"

"Yes! I tried to shoot her down but she was just," she breathed "so fast, I'm sorry sir!"

Maxson turned to the general, who was clearly shocked, "Alert your men at once! She could be anywhere!"

He pushed past the group and ran down the hall, rifle in hand. Star Paladin Hodge led the rest of the team out after him.

Hazel heard the thunder of metal footsteps above her, she was crouched behind a set of crates under the factories main staircase. Across the hall was a set of metal doors, with how many guards were over there before they were taken by one of their paladins for reinforcements. She figured that the weaponry was in one of the rooms. Now if there was a way to get there without being spotted… She looked at the crates, one of the lids was askew. Gently, she took it off and set it on the ground, looking for something of use. Welding goggles, that wouldn't be enough of a disguise… she began perusing through the other crates. Circuit boards… scrap metal… she could hear people yelling, the commotion on the main floor was borderline insane.

"Check _everywhere_! This woman is a master of stealth!"

She peered over the carts, a man in an officer's uniform was shouting to one of the paladins, she was flattered that he would think her a 'master', considering how most everything she did was just in the heat of the moment. She pried open the last cart. Field scribe uniforms. Perfect. She fit on the cap and quickly changed into the shirt and vest, slipping the bomb into one of her pockets. Keeping her head down and holding her breath. she rushed into the open area. So far so good. No one seemed to be paying attention to her. Everyone was too busy looking in the wrong places.

"You there! Scribe," she froze. _Fuck_.

A paladin approached her, gun in hand. She turned toward him, avoiding eye contact. His voice was thick and impressive.

"Yes, sir?"

"Proctor Bride has asked all available scribes to meet him in the tower. I suggest you head that way,"

"Yes sir, I will head there right away sir, thank you."

The Knight nodded and marched away. She breathed, this day had two too many close calls already. She continued to the other side of the floor. No one noticed as she peered into the back rooms door. She frowned, no weapons, just empty beds. Casually, she waltzed to the next door. Peering inside, she saw it, the shelves upon shelves of munitions. She sighed in relief, glad that this madness was nearing its end. The room was stocked to the teeth with miniguns and Fat-mans, from the looks of it, they were going to wreck the Order's compound old school style, boots on the ground and guns blazing. That made sense, considering the whole area was practically invisible from an aerial view. She quietly closed the door behind her, barring it with a chair. The bomb was ready to go, all she had to do was find a place to stow it and get out of here. she placed it on the underside of what seemed to be the small weapons table. The door jittered violently. She jumped but quickly shook off her nerves. Outside, angry voices were yelling. She refused to pay attention. She needed to get this done.

"What do you mean its locked?! That door doesn't lock!"

The pounding rang in her ears. It was only a matter of time before they busted it down. Once the bomb was secure she slid under the artillery shelf, wedging herself between it and the floor. The squad burst in. "Knights?! What's in there?!" The group walked around the room. Examining the munitions, she wiggled further away from the edge of the shelf.

"Nothing appears to be out of place, general."

"Well, then how did the door get stuck? Magic?"

One of the knights picked up the bust remnants of the seat. "It seems someone barred it with this sir,"

"Most likely that rogue." He walked around the room. Looking up at the vent shaft. "Elder Maxson said Jones was small and flexible. She may have snuck through the vents, come on."

 _Man, I wish I was that skinny,_ she thought to herself. The men exited. She could hear their general barking more orders. The girl squeezed out from under the shelf and scurried out of the room, she didn't care who was watching by now, she was ready to GO. She rushed to the door. In a rush, she busted open the factory's back door. There was nothing better than that fresh wasteland air, it was practically the smell of freedom

"Hey! You!" A voice yelled back at the factory.

She was willing to chance it and kept running. She heard the distinct whine of heating up miniguns, just a few more feet! Bullets rang from behind, in her last shred of energy, she jumped up the side of the barricade, flipping herself over the junk wall. Sprinting into the cover of the trees, she took off the vest and left it behind. Once she was far enough, she stopped to catch her breath. On her pip-boy, the coordinates of the rendezvous point were getting close.

* * *

Maxson threw down the minigun in rage. Hodge raced to him "was that her, sir?!"

"Of course it was…" he growled and turned to him. "Assemble the team, she's not getting far."

"Elder!" Proctor Bride called out to Maxson, waving him down. The man stopped in front of the group, straightening his glasses, "Sir. You can't go after her! She's going into Order territory, if you go in there you would be committing suicide!"

The Elder glared out into the woods. The damn fox of a woman was always good at finding the right hiding spots. Hodge looked at him questionably, "what do you want to do sir?"

He kept to himself, Hodge could he was deep in thought. Thinking of her. "sir…"

"Let's see what damage has been done to the birds, we'll stay her for the night. No sense in marching us to our deaths." He walked back towards the helipads. The rest of the team regrouped and followed shortly after. Initiate Farga matched her speed with Hodge as he walked. "sir," she murmured.

"What is it initiate?"

She swallowed, mildly afraid of what she was going to say, "I know it may be unprofessional to ask but… Is there a different reason the Elder is pursuing the sentinel so… Passionately?'

Hodge frowned, keeping his eyes forward. "You are still very green, initiate, you don't understand how complicated the Sentinel and the Elder's relationship was before she finally left,"

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, the Star-Paladin continued to stare forward "Does that mean… She left because of something he did?"

Hodge stopped and looked at her. She stiffened, hoping she didn't step any bounds. He turned to Lancer-Captain Red. "You take the rest of the troop ahead to the birds, the initiate and I need to speak in private for a moment.

"yessir," Red gestured to the rest of the soldiers, taking them away. Hodge looked back at Farga.

"I will say this, off record. You don't speak a word of this to the other team members,"

She nodded, unsure what he was going to tell her, "I promise sir,"

"There was some pretty sharp talk when Jones first left the chain of command, many of the soldiers had come to revere her for her part in taking out the Institute, some were even vocal about her 'leadership skills'…"

"So, you mean…"

"Maxson wanted her gone, not just because she was a threat to the cause, but because she was a threat to his title,"

She gasped quietly "Are you serious, is _that_ why we're all the way out here- "

"now hold on Initiate, before you say anything else, remember that Hazel Jones is still very much a threat to the Brotherhood of Steel, if you couldn't tell from the madness that had ensued five minutes ago, as well as that fiasco in the commonwealth that resulted in the death of four good men.

Farga looked at the ground, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound out of line,"

"It's all right," They began to walk forward again, back to the vertibird. "There is one other thing, however. One thing that I believe might be the biggest reason he has brought us here,"

"what is that sir?"

"Apparently, when he first fought with her, he had the perfect opportunity to take her out, yet he didn't." he sighed, watching the elder get inside the main bird with the lancer captain. "Personally, I think the reason for him coming all this way is so when the time comes, he can prove to himself that he can pull the trigger."


	10. Chapter 10

**The Truth About The Order**

Hazel was standing by the patroller. She had a wrenching feeling in her gut while she listened to Racer complain to one of his "crew members" about the detonator. It didn't feel right. She didn't want to do the brotherhood any harm. She just wanted them out of her life.

"I think I got it," the crony exclaimed.

"Finally, let's roast those power armor loving bastards."

"You seem to be enjoying this a little too much Racer," Her words were sharp and passive, even though she was looking at the dirt, she could feel his eyes on her.

"Your damn right I am, we don't need any more problems getting in our way to liberating KC,"

She looked up at him. Eyes strained, "lib- liberating?" She questioned, unsure what he was saying.

"Uh. Yeah, what do you think we can't take the city with these degenerates breathing down our necks,"

"What? Hagan said you had clearance to KC? That it was the only way to get past the Westland," she felt utterly confused. Why would Hagan say he had clearance if he didn't? Was he telling the truth?

"Yes. It is the only way past, practically no one's been able to get across that border in decades because those stupid old ghouls keep acting like the cities theirs. Keeping it to themselves, that land should belong to the young, the strong, the ones whose flesh isn't falling off."

" _Excuse me?"_

"God, you're stupid for someone who's made it this far, I'm saying the old ghouls are gonna go bye bye, you get that, dumbass?"

She was appalled, this little shit says that crap then takes the opportunity to heckle her "You're going to kick out all of those ghouls just because you want to control the Westland?! That's insane!"

"Whatever, not like it's a bad thing. They're just ghouls."

The man flipped the switch and charged the detonator. Hazel cringed. She couldn't let this happen. These people were practically raiders. Raiders with a fancier name. They just wanted to take other people's shit and shoot up innocent ghouls. No matter how much she hated the brotherhood. She wasn't going to be ok with this. Preston wouldn't have been ok with this… Out of rage, she smacked the detonator out of his hand. "Bitch! What's your problem-"

He grunted loudly after she knocked him across the jaw, he stumbled back and yelled in pain. His partner gaped at her.

"Just ghouls?! What's _your_ problem?! Ghouls are still people!" The goon went for the detonator. She ran after him, tackling him to the ground. Reaching for the detonator, clutching it tight so he couldn't rip it out of hands. Racer pulled her off him, throwing her across the dirt and taking out his pistol.

"You got a death wish or something?!"

She breathed heavy, wiping the dirt off her face, "I should have known your group was no good, I was an idiot for letting Hagan's happy demeanor lure me into the belief that you might be the good guys! You bastards are just like them! Think you're better than the rest of them because your DNA isn't genetically altered!"

"The fuck are you talking about?"

"At least the brotherhood thinks what they're doing is for the greater good! You just want to claim that city as some sort of… Of territory!"

He scoffed, "You either give the detonator to me or I'm gonna blow your head off."

She glared at him, "I'm not going to help you, I don't help your kind anymore!" She slid her hand across the bare ground, grabbing a handful of dirt and throwing it at his face.

"Fucking hell!"

Hazel fled to behind the Jeep. She checked the doors. Unlocked. More bullets rang out, followed by crunching footsteps. She climbed into the front seat. _Keys keys keys._ _Shit!_ They were coming up from the back of the vehicle, she locked the doors and dove into the trunk.

"Come on out Jones. You got nowhere to go!"

She looked around for a weapon of some sort. She wasn't about to be wasted by some creeps. Unfortunately, the only thing back there were few empty crates.

Racer reloaded his gun, "you got 'til the count of three to get out of my car before your brains ruin the upholstery!" He pointed his pistol at the back windows. He knew the crew would be pissed about getting the glass to replace it. He didn't care. "One…! Two!"

"THREE!" Hazel kicked the door open, let out a war cry, and slammed a wood crate over his head. He screamed. Flailing around in the dark of the box. She ran out and tackled him around the waist. Grabbing the crate by both sides and smacking it against the ground. As fast as she could, she fished around in his fatigue pockets. Bingo. A small trinket of a cardinal hung off the chain with two small keys. For good measure, she smacked his head on the ground one more time before she scrambled up, getting into the car again. Started up like a dream. In the rear view. Racers goon was too busy taking the crate off his good friend's head to go after her. She stomped the gas, launching down the gravel road.

God. This was just a whole night of fuck ups. Danse was still at their compound. _When they find out_...

* * *

Danse was becoming increasingly worried. He couldn't sleep. Hazel, the only friend he had out here. Being forced to do merc work against people that were her own kind not too long ago. And she was doing it all for a shot at freedom, they didn't know if those people were actually going to give them a vertibird, it all seemed highly unlikely. His wound felt moderately better. He got out of the hospital bed, outside. Spotlights bathed the gravel and grass in light. Maybe a walk would do him some good. He approached the perimeter, beyond the fence was nothing but woods. It seemed like all there was in these parts were dead trees and dirt. Out of the blue fog encasing its interior, he heard a familiar bark.

"Dogmeat!" Out of the lip of the woods bounded the pup. He was out there all by himself. He barked happily and hopped up against the fence.

"What are you doing hiding in the woods?"

"Hey, you. Outsider," he looked up. One of the orders crew walked up to him. Dogmeat snarled and backed away. The man ignored him, "What are you doing out here?"

"I was just taking a short walk. There isn't any trouble, is there?"

"I don't know." The man looked at Dogmeat. "This mongrel belong to you or something?"

"He's not a mongrel, and he belongs to my friend,"

The man frowned, "Right… You should head back to your bunk if you know what's good for you, not a lot of people out here know your face. That's a sure way to get a bullet in the brain,"

"Noted. Thank you for the tip,"

He grunted and walked away. The people here were so crude, it was becoming increasingly off-putting. You think after all the civility Hazel had with these people, even after they destroyed their supply. He avoided thinking about how late it was. Dogmeat turned his head curiously. Danse smirked at him. "Let's find a way to get you inside. Probably a gate around here somewhere, right boy?"

The pup barked. He smiled and walked next to the fence, looking for somewhere for the dog to get inside, a hole, or a gap of some sort. Further in the woods, he heard the tread of tires. Certainly, another one of their patroller cars. He saw the car roll up to the fence and park. The lights were off. Strange. He squinted and put his head down. Sneaking up to the vehicle. He saw a figure creep out of the front seat, keeping low on the ground. Dogmeat barked. The shadow jumped.

"Who's out there?"

"Danse?!" Hazels voice cried out shrilly in the dark. He saw her walk into the moonlight. Looking beat to hell. "Oh, God Danse, it's you! Thank God it's you…"

"Good God… what happened on the mission?"

"It wasn't the mission," she approached the fence, practically leaning on it. "We have to get out of here. These people, they! They're horrible!"

"You're hurt," he examined all the dirt on her suit, it looked like she had been rolling around on the ground.

"Don't worry about it, just come on! We have to go…! We have to go… we can't stay here," her face was worn and scratched. She looked like she was going to pass out right then and there. Danse nodded, scaling over the old chain-link. He took her back to the car. Dogmeat followed. Quickly, they filed into the vehicle. Hazel reversed back into the woods, turning back to the gravel road she had used. He could see guards were staring to run to the fence as they receded further into the brush.

Danse watched her closely from the passenger seat. That driven look in her eyes was almost disturbing.

"What's the plan now…?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Kirksville**

The warm spring time sun would have made for a pleasant day if the car hadn't broken down in the middle of the road. Hazel was laying in the back while Danse and Dogmeat both sat at the edge of the trunk looking over the road. You can never really know boredom until you've stared at empty fields for two hours straight. The two were out of caps, out of ammo, stuck in an unfamiliar wasteland with no weapons. Just plain out of luck. He crawled further into the trunk. Peering over the seat at his friend, "Hazel. I think we should go look for food."

She was barely awake, exhausted from the nonstop driving. She had gone for nearly twelve hours with nothing but her adrenaline to keep her going, she just wanted to get Danse and herself as far away from Maxson and Hagan, "Yeah…" she stared past him, that driven look on her face still hadn't completely gone away. "I'll be up. Just give me a minute."

He nodded and let her be. He wasn't sure how to take care of her. What she really needed was a stimpak from all the bruises and cuts on her, but the stress of it all, he didn't really know a remedy for that. He climbed out of the trunk and walked around the passenger side. The last of their supply was up there. Papers from the glove box for kindling, and a box of cigarettes. He heard Hazels door open. "We're just a couple of bums, now aren't we?" She laughed, trying to diffuse the situation. Danse walked back over to her. "You ok to go out there Hazel?"

"I can manage, these plain beasts aren't so tough. You give me a sharpen stick and I'll take on all the radroaches and prairie dogs,"

He chuckled quietly "I don't think it's smart to take on all of them,"

"Heh. I know… what do you want to do after that? Go off on foot?"

"We'll see what happens,"

She nodded. "Should be something around here we can use. You take the right and I'll take left, alright?" The two began searching for scrap to shape into weapons.

Hazel talked from the other side of the road, "I still can't believe we were almost there… the damn thing couldn't pull through a little longer 'til we reached the city."

"Let's just focus on getting some food, and planning this situation out."

"You're right, I mean, it could be worse."

" _Much_ worse."

* * *

About thirty minutes later, Hazel was grinding away at a piece of scrap metal, attempting to forge it into a makeshift blade. Danse worked on salvaging anything flammable. She started humming to herself. Watching down the hazy road. Getting to Vegas was going to be incredibly hard now. Maybe even impossible. She watched as a single form began to emerge out over the horizon. She stood.

"Danse!"

He looked out at her. "Hm?"

A man was approaching them. Decked out in a faded blue uniform and sporting a hunting rifle. He stopped about ten feet in front of them. Keeping his distance.

"You all lost?" He inquired casually.

"Who's asking?" Hazel rose her pointy metal. Trying to appear as threatening as possible.

"I'm the one who's asking, obviously." He tilted up his sunglasses and smirked at the two of them.

As he stopped in front of them, Hazel realized he was a ghoul. That eased her a little, that meant he couldn't have been with the order or the brotherhood.

"I guess I should have asked why were you asking? Is that better?"

He smirked, "I was just giving you grief hun, no need to get defensive. The names Roadside. I watch this portion of the highway for my precinct."

"Precinct?"

"Yes, ma'am. The Missouri Highway Patrol. Keeping the roads safe since 1931." He tapped the officer's badge on his shirt.

"Are you trying to convince us you're part of some local law enforcement?" Danse scowled.

"Convince? Boy, I've had this job for 240 years. I don't have to prove that to you." He raised an eyebrow at the guy.

"Wow. You must really love your job," Hazel joked.

The ghoul laughed "as much as you can love almost getting shot by ghoul haters every week. Being this close to the Orders border you see a lot of that. You folks want me to give you an escort back to the station? We got a radio and some clean water, whatever you need."

"You don't think were part of the order?" Hazel looked at the car, their cardinal logo was painted on the hood in bright white paint.

"It was obvious the second I saw the broken-down Jeep. The order doesn't let their vehicles go dead. They love 'em too much."

"Listen, Roadside, was it?" Danse walked in between him and Hazel. "We've been through a lot in the last few days and we don't want any more trouble."

"Well I don't either. No one does. I don't know what you two have been up to but if it ended with y'all stealing a patroller car I can only imagine it was crazy, just come down to the station. My boys and I can help you."

"We don't need your help,"

Hazel stared at him in silent shock, grabbed his arm and dragged him to the side. "Roadside, could you give us a minute please,"

"Of course,"

She turned to Danse and kept her voice down, "Seriously? Let's go with him. It's the best option right now."

"Hazel, I've let you make the decisions for most this endeavor but I have to put my foot down on this. You're not in the best shape and if this ends up being another-"

"What just because I had a rough night you think I can't make good decisions?"

"That was more than a rough night."

"We don't have much of a choice, Danse. We're out in the open in these fields. If anyone other than him had come along just now…"

"Then what are we going to do when they end up pulling their guns on us,"

"We're going to have guns pulled on us no matter what out here!"

He went quiet. Thinking. "Ok. We'll go with him. But the minute I decide the situations gone sour I'm taking us out."

"That's fine… I really don't think this is going to be a problem, though. I have a good feeling about him."

"We'll see."

The two returned to Roadside, Hazel spoke first. "Roadside, we'll take up your offer. Thank you for helping us out."

"The pleasure's mine," He nodded happily "You folks stay close now. There's a lot of things out here that'll pick you off if you wander too far out."

The fields were quieter than death. It was like an expanse of nothingness for miles on end. Hazel had no idea how anyone could live out here. It seemed like the kind of place irradiated monsters would be lurking, like the glowing sea. Slowly, a set of buildings began to appear out of the haze in front of them. They had been walking for what seemed like an hour.

"What is this place?" Danse asked. He was helping Hazel stay upright, he didn't know why she decided to walk, but he wasn't going to question her preferences.

"Kirksville. We set up shop out here about 30 years ago, after the original station out Macon's way was compromised. Ah, I don't mind it though, being stationed in a ghost town has its perks." Roadside swung his rifle over his shoulder as they got further into the town.

"What did you mean by compromised?" Hazel asked, intrigued.

He looked out over the expanse, regathering his memories "way back in 2261, towards the end of the troubles with the Brotherhood of Steel. The police station was destroyed by knights in some sort of last effort. Damn. That was so long ago…"

Danse became much more interested in the conversation.

"You say you were part of the Midland war? I've read about that. If you don't mind me asking, how did it end?"

"You don't know? It was surprisingly simple. KC ended the quarrel by allowing the brotherhood to use their airspace for those blimps, long as they stayed out of the actual city,"

"So, the brotherhood has clearance… Then they obviously aren't trying to take KC, so the Order…" Hazel frowned.

"The Order and the brotherhood have their own quarrels, but I have to admit, they have helped us out a lot by pushing the majority of the forces out of the plains,"

She sighed. Even more happy she didn't blow up the Midwest chapters weaponry.

The group walked up to the old Kirksville police station, the building was the only one in town with power, the windows had homemade metal bars over the glass and a reinforced steel door. A beautiful shiny vertibird was perched on the roof. Hazel's eyes lit up.

"So, you said you two were from Boston?" Roadside opened the door for them. "What's the news out there?"

"Well. In a way. We are."

"Say again?"

"My friend and I had to leave because. Uh… we caused some issues with the local brotherhood chapter. It was a big mess. I'm sure its calmed down by now but…" Hazel sighed.

"So y'all got problems with the brotherhood _and_ the order? No wonder you're trying to get to the Mojave."

Inside the station, a group of men in blue were playing cards. "Roadside," one of them looked up. Smiling "how was highway 63? Didn't have any trouble, did you... Who are these people?"

"Some travelers got lost on their way to KC,"

Hazel waved at them, Dogmeat was at her side, panting. Danse crossed his arms, even though he was beginning to trust Roadside, he wasn't about to be chummy with some rag tag 'police force'.

"Travelers? We don't usually get your types from the Northeast. Lot of people don't make through the territories," the one at the end of the table folded his pair. "Anyways, my names Hawk. These two here are Serval and Nuke. Welcome to Kirksville,"

"It's nice to meet you," Hazel was surprised that they were humans. She figured a lot of the people she met from here on out would be ghouls, based on what Danse had said earlier.

Roadside piped up. "I'm going to let them bunk at the station tonight and radio KCPD to let them know we're letting them inside."

"Inside? You think Captain Moore will go for that?"

"I'm sure she'll be understanding, they're just trying to find safe passage to the Mojave," He turned back to the duo. "You two come with me, I can get you some food, then patch up some of those cuts on ya, miss."

"Thanks…I feel like I just ran a marathon through a Deathclaw nest,"

The boys at the table laughed. "Honey, you sure look it too," Serval smirked, playing his two aces.

Danse set his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him tiredly. "Let me help you into bed,"

Roadside took them upstairs, the several rooms that had once been offices were converted into bedrooms for the four patrolmen. He took them into a room at the very back. From the look of it, the room used to be the bathroom, but the fixtures had been torn away long ago for caps. A queen size bed had been placed inside with a few steamer trunks. He took her over to it and had her lay down. "Hang tight okay? I'll be back soon."

"Take your time. I'm going to take a nap,"

He nodded, following Roadside back out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, how did you two meet?" Roadside asked. Danse looked at him, getting past his ghoulish physique was becoming less of a challenge the more they spoke.

"I actually recruited her. Back when I was a Paladin,"

"Paladin?" The two went downstairs, "as in a Brotherhood Paladin?"

"Yes. We met because of the Brotherhood. She was… she was one of the best soldiers under my command."

"That's sweet. So, she was a good soldier huh? That's what you liked about her…?"

"Well. Yes, it was very admirable; all she did in such a short time. Then… after all that, when she finally left. They decided she was too big a threat to keep around," he cringed.

"A threat? She doesn't seem all that threatening to me, almost sweet even," the two went into the staff kitchen. Roadside opened a cupboard. Handing Danse a Nuka Cola. "What could one girl even do to a group so big?"

He took a drink before he answered. He didn't realize how thirst he was. "She was considered… unstable. By the Elder. Long before she had left, before I…" he sighed "he told me about how he feared her allegiance could shift at any time. Being that she always acted on what she believed was the right thing, rather than what was best for the Brotherhood."

"So, the girl gets rejected for having a moral compass. That definitely sounds like something the brotherhood would do."

Serval, after hearing them talking, went into the kitchen. Danse finally had a good look at him. He was a small, sneak type. Young, maybe the youngest of the group. "Hey Roadside, I just checked the radio. It should be ready whenever you need. I don't know if you'll get ahold of Moore herself but-"

"Yes. Thank you Serval. I'll make contact soon." He set down his soda. "Hey, while you're up, can you bring a stimpak to the gal upstairs, that's probably what she needs to get her energy back."

The young man nodded happily and left.

Danse raised an eyebrow, all the names they had for each other seemed rather silly "So do you all go by code names or something? I'm sure your real name isn't Roadside."

"Of course, Code names make it easier to keep our identity and personal lives secret. You never know who you're going to cross paths with. Besides, Roadside sounds much better and intimidating than Joseph Brown,"

He nodded "Sure,"

The ghoul reached in to a cupboard and took out a can of beans. Emptying it into the pot on the counter and turning on the stove. "So how long have you guys actually been together?"

"Well we've known each other for about three years now and- "he paused "wait. You don't think Hazel and I are together, do you? Is that what you're insinuating?"

"You two aren't? Wow, you could have fooled me."

"You really thought…" he was completely shocked " _why_? Does it really seem that way?"

"Well, you two certainly do look like a couple. And the way you stood in front of her back on the road. Not to mention the way she smiles at you, it's all so very… well. Loving."

"We may be good friends, but I'm certain she does not feel such a way for me. I don't think she ever wants to find love again."

"I'm sorry I assumed…" he quietly went back to stirring. Danse desperately thought of some way to change the subject.

"So, what's it like being a ghoul?" _Oh, God why did I say that?_

"Hm?" He appeared unfazed, like he had heard the question plenty of times before. "Not much different from being human if you ask me, though the immunity to radiation is nice." He smirked. "I guess the worst of it is the people hate you because your skin is falling off, I never understood it."

Danse restrained himself. Until he had met Hazel that he himself had believed that ghouls were just abominations, needing to be purged from a world that was meant for humans. It was so easy to forget their own humanity, just because they were called something different.

"You seem deep in thought,"

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be. There's just been a lot to take in from this… Endeavor,"

"Ah. I see," he poured the beans into an old tin bowl. "How about you take this up to your friend, I'll go radio the PD,"

"Thank you," he went back upstairs. In the back room, he expected Hazel to be asleep, instead she found her standing over by the trunks on the wall, going through them. "Hazel?"

She looked over at him. "Oh hey, you're back already,"

"What are you doing, exactly?" He set down the food and walked over to her.

"I was just trying to find something to wear other than this old tank and vault suit look, thought there might have been some clean clothes in here I could change into. I'm feeling much better now," She looked at the bowl, "is that for me?"

"Yes… Roadside heated up these pork and beans for you," he picked up the bowl again, handing it to her.

"He's so kind," she smiled. "See? I told you these people weren't any trouble."

He smirked, he had to admit, her judgment of people always seemed on point. "You were right. Now you should get back into bed, I can ask Roadside if he has any clothes to spare."

She smiled and got back into bed. Danse couldn't help think about what roadside had said. _No_ , he thought to himself, she couldn't possibly love a synth.

Downstairs Roadside was sitting at the radio, trying to get ahold of the police department. He turned the dial carefully, honing in on their signal. Instead, a voice came through on his side. It was too static to hear well, "hello?" He called into the Mic. "Hello? Hello, this is Missouri Highway patrol base 9, is anyone there?"

"Yes, hello!" The voice came through more clearly, "this is Lancer-Captain Red of the Brotherhood of Steel, can you hear me? Over."

"Yes, I can here you, are you in need of any assistance?"

"My team and I are searching for a duo of rogues that may have been headed this way, a woman by the name of Hazel Jones and possibly a synthetic that refers to himself as Danse. Over."

Roadside paused, surprised, "haven't… seen anyone like that on the roads. We don't get many traveling out this way,"

"Have you seen any other vertibirds perhaps? Over."

"Just those from my men and other patrol chapters, I'm sorry, I don't believe I can be much help to you-"

The transmission cut out, guess they were done talking. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. he figured he should tell his guests that their friends were looking for them.

Danse had asked around with the other patrol men for fresh clothes, the men had a white tee and officer pants to spare. Hazel was changing back in the room. He waited outside, pressed against the wall, still absorbing the conversation him and Roadside had in the kitchen. He could hear rather speedy footsteps coming up the stairs. He saw the old ghoul walking toward him. "Mr. Danse?"

"Yes…?" He asked cautiously. His appearance gave him a feeling of discomfort.

"I just got off the radio with some brotherhood soldier that I intercepted while trying to locate the kc station. They asked if I had seen you two or anything suspicious out on the road,"

He froze. "oh… no…" he turned toward the wall and breathed. He didn't know Maxson would send a team after them. It was so unlike him to do that, but he supposed he wouldn't know Arthur anymore, being how long it's been. "You… What did you tell them?"

"I told him I haven't seen any travelers, and that was that."

He sighed. "I suppose that's good… God, what am I going to tell Hazel?"

Almost on cue, Hazel opened the door, "Hm? did you say something, Danse?"

"I…" he shook his head. He decided to just be outright with her. "Apparently, Roadside had just been informed by radio, that there's a Brotherhood squad looking for us,"

She frowned, "I meant to tell you."

"You knew?" He looked surprised "How? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I'm sorry, Danse! I-I saw Maxson at the Midwest Chapter, they were restocking their supplies when I had snuck in… I tried to sabotage their Vertibirds but I guess it didn't slow them down,"

" _Arthur_ is here? Jesus…"

She saw that shook-up look come over his face. "Do you need to sit down? Here, let's talk about this somewhere private," she walked over to him and set her hand on his shoulder, guiding him into the bedroom. She turned to Roadside. "We just need a minute…"

"I understand," she closed the door behind him.

Danse paced back and forth, "I don't understand this! What is going on, why is he doing this?!"

"Hey, calm down, it's going to be okay,"

"This is not okay, Hazel! _None of this is okay_!"

She jumped, feeling her heart skip a beat. He had never yelled at her like that. "Danse…"

He looked at her, she was taken back by his words, her eyes were filled with obvious discomfort "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…"

She sat down on the bed. Arms crossed over her stomach, like she was going to be sick "Maybe I shouldn't have done this," She sighed, Danse sat next to her, giving her his attention in an attempt to be more empathetic. She looked at him, "I should have just stayed in the commonwealth, stayed with my friends…. And left you out of this, God… How did I figure two people could fly safely New Vegas?" She squeezed his arm.

"No," he turned toward her, "I wanted to go one this adventure, with you. You're my best friend Hazel Jones. I care deeply for you and for your safety, and if anyone can make it to the Mojave it's us. We're two of the best former brotherhood soldiers, remember?" He smirked, but Hazels brow was still furrowed with grief, he frowned, thinking of something else to say, "Maxson would have killed you if you stayed there, and… Who knows who else he would have hurt too? You're the general of the Minutemen. A hero to a lot of people. People that are willing to fight for you! If you had stayed there would have only brought more problems to the civilian population,"

"I don't know if it would have been like that," she murmured, "but thanks for the pep talk," Cautiously, she went in for a hug. He was surprised, but slowly, he put his arms around her too. "Do you really mean that?"

"Mean what?"

"That I'm your best friend?"

He smiled, "Absolutely," he let her go, she seemed much better after he had said that, "… How about we wait to discuss this until tomorrow morning?"

She nodded, "tomorrow... Then we can plan our next move."


	12. Chapter 12

K.C

The sun had barely peeked over the horizon but everyone in the station was wide awake. It was a pleasant mild day, giving the ghost town a sort of calmness. The patrolmen along with the help of the duo were prepping the vertibird for the short trip to K.C. Hawk was checking the fluids and refueling, and Roadside was already inside the cabin, packing ammo and different supplies into the back of the machine.

"What is that for?" Danse asked, watching him stack and pack the small boxes and duffle bags.

The ghoul pushed the last bag into place and wiped his hands off, "ah, the boys and I just figured since we're going to the city we might as well drop off our goods from the last few scouting missions. It's just our small way of helping the districts out. Plenty of people in KC always need a good meal, so we provide free items that we find, the ones we don't need anyway."

Hazel sat at the edge of the bird, she had just finished reloading their minigun and caught the last part of their conversation, "that's nice of you guys, maybe we should do something like that back home with the minutemen…" she trailed off, thinking, "Hey, Roadside. I was meaning to ask… What is Kansas City like these days?"

"These days?" He eyed her curiously "I suppose it's been the same way it's been since 2150, most of the cities been claimed for us… save the places that don't really exist anymore. 18th street in the crossroads district is where the PD rebuilt. So, it's kind of the new main street. It's probably where you two will be stayin' when we get there,"

Danse saw his friend's eyes grow wide with disbelief "Crossroads? Crossroads art district? Damn, I forgot about that place… Doubt they still have first Fridays though," she chuckled.

Roadside laughed, "girl how'd you know about first Fridays? You some kind of expert on prewar Missouri history or something?"

She shrugged, "Well some of my family lived out there. My mother in law and my sister, to be specific. I went to first Fridays with them one time when I visited, heh… she was so excited about moving into the big city, I remember her telling me that KC was like an artsy version of Boston, didn't believe a word of it… But that was so long ago… before the war,"

Roadside narrowed his eyes, laughing quietly, "before the war?"

She looked up, "huh? Did I say that? Oh… Tsk, I keep getting all nostalgic without noticing."

"What did you mean by before the war?"

She looked at Danse, then back at the officer. "Aha… I mean back from before the great war… The one that decimated the country. I'm actually 239 years old," she saw Roadside open his mouth, about to speak.

"I don't-"

"ok before you say anything else. I was in a vault for the bulk of it, in cryogenic stasis,"

The look of confusion only deepened on the old ghouls face, "huh… Cryogenic stasis... Vault…" he glanced at her up and down, "this has to be some kind of joke."

She shrugged "I can prove it... Uh... Ask me something about pre-war America, only something an American would know, I can answer it."

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah," she leaned against the weapon cockily, a devilish smirk across her face. The ghoul pursed his lips in an unamused frown.

He took another moment, making sure to find a good obscure question, "Alright," he smirked, thinking he had one that would stump her, "if you're so familiar with KC, what year did the Royals last go to the world series?"

She grinned wider, "Go to? Now you're really taking me back! Believe it or not, I was there to see the bastards lose. 2072, Nate and I, we thought it would be fun to fly out here, see my sis and mom, watch the game…" her face began to fall "she had the biggest TV out of all of us, you know. She could afford it because of her job at Nuka…"

Danse frowned, he could see her spacing out again.

"Ok!" Hawk yelled to the group from the cock pit "everything's in order! Let's head out!"

Roadside kept his eyes on the girl. Her moment had subsided, and that mischievous smile returned to her face, only a hint of pain was left behind. "Did you watch the game yourself, Roadside?" She asked him.

He smiled and nodded, "Yeah… At my parents." He took a moment to examine her again, "pardon my asking… But, cryogenic stasis… Just how long were you in that?"

"It will be four years this coming October," her breath stuttered a bit as she spoke, it was like a brick of reality hit her all over again. It had really been that long since Nate died, since Shaun... Quietly, she stood, walking to the back of the vertibird to sit. Roadside looked at Danse.

"I didn't mean to upset her,"

He shook his head, "It's not your fault. She gets that way when she starts thinking about the past sometimes. We should go," the men boarded the bird together. Danse helped Dogmeat into the cabin and had him sit in the back. Roadside took his place beside Hawk in the front, murmuring what he had just heard into his pilot's ear. Almost reluctantly, Danse sat beside his friend. She was trying to hide it, but she was visibly shaken.

"Are you all right Hazel?"

"Yes… thank you for asking. I'm just ready to… to get out of here," she smiled unconvincingly.

"I understand."

The vertibird lifted into the sky, and the two sat quietly as they flew further and further away from Kirksville.

"I wish we could stay in KC," she murmured. "It always was such a lovely city."

Danse shifted in his seat uncomfortably, picking the words he was going to say, "I know you probably have some... Old memories coming back to you right now but we have to focus on getting out of here, ok? Remember the plan,"

"I know… I know. We get what we need and get out before Maxson has time to discover us. It's just…" she looked out the window, he could feel her heart breaking from where he was sitting.

Cautiously, he reached over and touched her hand, "What are you thinking about?"

She looked at his hand. Slowly, she began to brighten up again "it's not important, after all. I still have you, one of the few people that would be willing to tolerate my crazy self for so long," She laughed. Lightening the mood "and then when we finally get home well have plenty of stories to tell right? I hope there will be more happy ones further down this road, "she smiled.

"I'm sure there will be. We're going to have stories to keep Travis talking for days on the radio."

She smiled. "Yeah… The… The radio! I completely forgot! Maybe there's some music, finally!" she looked at the Pip-boy, her hands flipped the dials through static. Soon, a voice garbled out of the speaker, soft and smooth. "Oh, my god- that's… that's Elvis!"

"Huh?"

"Elvis Presley! I never thought I would ever hear an Elvis song again." She turned the dial further. The static began to fade out.

The broadcaster spoke soon after, "And that my Midland guys and gals was blue suede shoes. Coming at you from the Arts District, I'm your host the Ben-man. Now we here in the crossroads love to get loose and jive, to get those toes-a-tippi-tappin', here's Dancing in the street by Martha Vandellas!"

Danse scoffed "the Ben-man?" That's such a stupid name.

Hazel rejoiced "this is amazing!"

He looked at her, "uh… Yes, that means we're almost there."

"Not just that! This is the first time I've heard something other freaking- Nat King Cole and Skeeter Davis!"

To his surprise, she turned up the volume and started singing along, something he had never seen her do. He paused, taking in how happy she was just because she heard an old song. She smiled down at her pip boy.

* * *

Out the front window, a skyline was coming into view. The two watched eagerly as it came into better view.

A buzz intercepted the bird's radio. "This is KCPD officer Hughes, requesting authorization,"

"This is Highway Patrol Officer Roadside, authorization code 998-1,"

The radio fizzed for a second. "Welcome back, Roadside. You are clear for landing at pad 3. A crew will be out shortly to inspect your vessel."

"Inspect the vessel?" Hazel asked, "why do they need to do that?"

"They're just extra cautious here, especially with you two on board."

The bird crossed over the weathered skyline of Kansas City, the sun left a beautiful clean glow on the buildings below.

Hawk brought the bird in for a landing and shut off the engine. As the two got up, Roadside made his way to them. "listen you two, there's just one thing I need to tell you before we part ways. I don't know what the east coast cities are like but KC isn't like other settlements around here. It's still very much a city, both inside and outside the wall, and its run by the PD. I don't think you're the type to cause trouble but… Be careful who you get mixed up with,"

"We didn't really intend on staying long enough to cause anything, but thanks for telling us, Roadside. I know you said it's just your job but we're both incredibly grateful you took us in, I don't know how we could even begin to repay you,"

"You two have been perfect guests, not much more in this world better than good company with good stories, especially for us pre-wars… And… Given that The Order trashed your supplies. The boys and I, we got you a little something. A care package,"

"You didn't have to do that," Danse smiled. To Hazel's surprise, he both looked and sounded genuine, Hazel thought she would never see the day that he would be genuine with a ghoul.

"We insist, you two earned it after the fiasco you had to deal with these last few days," he went over to one of the duffle bags on the back shelf, "Now we shouldn't keep Captain Moore waiting any longer," he placed the bag in Danse's arms, and opened the door, "after you miss,"

Hazel smiled and hopped out of the cabin, followed by Danse and Dogmeat. To their surprise, all the inspectors waiting for them were human. One of them approached Roadside, "good morning sir, are these the visitors you told about?"

"They are indeed, this is Hazel and Danse,"

The man eyed them curiously, then called to them "he said you two were travelers? Where exactly are you headed?"

"The Mojave Wasteland, sir," Danse spoke first.

"The Mojave you say? An odd place for such a small team to be heading, but I'm not one to judge. Captain Moore has asked to speak to the both of you, come with me."

Hazel looked at Roadside, he nodded at her.

"Alright," Hazel said, gesturing Danse to follow. They went down from the rooftop, and stuck close to the man as he guided them to an old office. The words Moore were etched on the glass in the door. It was obviously pre-war and very unlike the rest of the building, which was definitely built post-war. The door was opened, he let the two to go inside. A woman was standing with her back to them, in a black uniform, staring out of the large windows that lined the back wall of the office. "Ma'am, these are the travelers that came with Roadside."

"Thank you, Hughes, you may go. Please. Sit down." She turned around and faced them. Danse nearly jumped out his skin. Her eyes were lit up with radiation, along with the tears of her scorched flesh. Her hair was pulled back, revealing the viens on her forehead, pulsing with irradiated blood. A glowing one. Hazel sat, looking at Danse. "Well… Come on." She patted the seat next to her. Slowly he sat, unable to take his eyes off her, standing there proudly and non-feral. How could Hazel not be disturbed in the slightest by this?

"As you both know, I am Captain Moore. I've run the KCPD for about 60 years now, and I try to know anyone and anything that comes into my city. Though in this case, it seems I already know quite a bit about you two."

"I'm assuming that means you've heard of us?"

"Heard of you? I had a fucking Brotherhood kid jab my ear off the other day on the radio about you both. Said it was 'crucial' that I let them know if I see either of you or spot any suspicious characters. It was obvious that he wasn't from around here. No one, especially Brotherhood men, speak to me like that. I don't care what chapter they're from."

"So, you said…"

"I said I'm not a damn scout. And that we have enough problems with the St. Louis Cardinal-dicks skulking around my city."

Danse sighed in relief. "Thank you for not ratting us out,"

"It didn't seem necessary, you two obviously have reasons for your actions, I'm not the one that's going to punish or reward. Now, they told me you came here to resupply and find safe passage to the Mojave Desert."

"Yes. The sooner we get there the better." Hazel's voice sounded more rushed. Stressed. Danse knew it was because the brotherhood had come up.

"Well," she tapped her chin "there's a human that lives out by the edge, takes care of the old scrapyard with his friend. Sometimes he spruces up old autos, he probably has something you may need for the right price."

"That's perfect. We should head there right now!"

"Now hold on," Moore put out her cigarette in the ashtray beside her. "There's a certain code of respect that I expect you both to follow, I'm not letting you out in the district until you know our ethics."

"What?" Hazel inquired, "Do we seem the type to not follow rules? I promise we do our best to uphold respect for others."

"Do you now? Then why is this smooth skin staring at me like I'm a circus act."

Danse blinked, "oh, I…" he coughed "I've just never seen… one of… you that wasn't…"

"Feral? Hmph. Not surprising. Takes a strong mind and an even stronger body to defy the radiation. Still. Respect is the most important rule in my little society, and guess what I consider disrespectful."

"Please accept my apology'."

She rolled her eyes and took another drag off of her cigarette "I will this time since you're still new to Crossroads. Now. There are three big rules and one… Rather unofficial one. The first one you already know. The second is you take responsibility for your actions,"

"Seems a fair rule."

"The third is that we are all equal here and that you keep that acknowledged at all times. You would be surprised how many can't handle that one."

"And… the unofficial rule?"

She smirked grabbing another pack of lights from her desk, "my word is law,"

Danse raised an eyebrow "You have trouble with people not following that law?"

"Not anymore." She lit the cigarette, taking the smoke into her radioactive lungs. "Hm… Now that I have a better feel for both of you… I think you'll be alright to let in. Go on and head out, ask for Daniel when you get to the yard,"

"Thank you, ma'am," Hazel pulled at Danse's sleeve as she stood. He nodded a goodbye to Moore, then left.

* * *

The two exited the police station and walked into the crossroads. They couldn't believe what they saw. The street was lit up like a big green festival. Street lights swayed in the soft wind, making the glowing liquid poured inside of them swish around the glass. People and ghouls dressed in old world clothes walked up and down, examining the wares from traders that had piled goods from all over onto their Brahmins backs. People laughed and irradiated birds perched on ancient power lines. Out of one of the decaying prewar buildings, a man swayed out. Above was a sign that read Fallon's BAR, painted over the previous sign with thick black paint. Live music was coming from somewhere far away. The glowing sewers cast a light onto the crumbling street.

"You said something about radiation earlier… Right, Danse?"

"Yes…"

"Maybe there's some rad away in that care package roadside gave us…"

The long stretch of road that was once the old arts district was eerie and beautiful. Danse thought the scene was somewhat tranquil, even though he wouldnt want to touch anything that was close to the lights. As they walked Hazel took in every detail that she could, the people, the stores, the homes, and the wall that rose so incredibly high in the air, surrounding the nearby area parts of it branched off like giant hallways, leading to different parts of the claimed city.

"This is it," she murmured.

"Huh?" Danse swung his head around at her.

"This is what moving forward looks like… God if Preston could see this,"

The radio gargled and the DJs' voice came through again. "And that was Johnny B. Good by the famous Chuck Berry. Folks we have some news reports coming in about the brotherhood of steel, shocking I know. Apparently, some… High-ranking officer has left the army in their east coast chapter and has caused quite the stir among the soldiers." Hazel stopped in her tracks. "And get this. One of the brotherhood elders has come here looking for the officer, all the way from Boston, Massachusetts. That's what? 1000 miles? More? Less? Jesus, I just don't understand it, people. But I guess it's true what they say- once you set your mind to something… Coming up next we have Vera Lynn with We'll Meet Again, so just sit back and dream about that special someone that got away… I know I will."

"The hell is this guy anyway," Danse grumbled.

Hazel looked up at him, a new look of fear had spread across her face, "oh god. The minute people find out who we are-"

"They don't know, let's go to this Daniel character first and see if he can help us, remember, focusing is key."

"Okay. Focus, Gotta focus..." She shook off her nerves and continued.

The duo navigated their way across the city, at moments the two had to stop and stare at the marvels of the actual city. There were workers building in teams to create new houses and stores out of the old, people walking and talking, making a buzz about the latest gossip, and officers traveling up and down the street.

"It's astounding," Danse whispered to himself "where do you think the get enough food and supplies for a city so big?"

Hazel shrugged "maybe the corn fields of Kansas mutated and gave them a food source, just imagine it… Giant corn."

Danse rolled his eyes, "are we almost there?"

She looked down at her wrist "my pip-boy says yes, the west end of town is not much farther."

The further in they went the less and less civilized the area seemed. The crumbling skyscrapers over took the streets again, lights didn't glow in windows, and the silence was unsettling. Instinctively, Danse placed his hand on his laser pistol from the care package. "I don't like the look of this Hazel."

"don't worry, we're almost there," she pointed up the road "look, that's the place," ahead was one of the more lit up buildings, a big garage with the words SALVAGE painted over the entrance.

He sighed in relief, "hopefully this goes well,"

"The guy's name was Daniel, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I believe that was what the ghou- ah… Captain had said," he opened the door for his friend.

The back end of the garage had crumbled into nothing, revealing the rows of tall steel shelves stacked high with any kind of junk a scavver could want, lining the football field length yard in front of them. They could see the cities wall in the distance, marking the edge of the civilized territory. Another garage was still intact to the right of the yard, it was their destination. A man sat outside smoking his pipe.

"I'll do the talking on this one, alright?" Hazel spoke softly.

"All right, be careful, I don't like the look of this man."

As they approached the man looked up from the paper in his hand.

"You two need something?" He questioned in a gravelly voice.

"We're looking for Daniel, we heard he fixes old vehicles."

"Hah," the old man became more upbeat "fixes em? That boy can dismantle a tank and put it back together just for fun, what business you got with him?"

"Captain Moore sent us, she told us he may be able to help,"

"Help ya? Well all right, if you want to try talking to the kid he's inside. Wouldn't get your hopes up though miss,"

He nodded his hat at the two of them. Hazel smirked and nodded back to him, "thanks,"

Inside was an array of parts from any vehicle you could imagine, hanging from the walls, dangling from the ceiling and sprawled on the ground.

"This is a terrible workspace, an accident waiting to happen,"

"Just be nice… there's a path leading over there. I would tread lightly… Watch out for that_ what is that a boat propeller? God, it looks like half this junk is going to come crashing down on us at any moment."

"Proctor Ingram would be losing her mind right now,"

A bright orange glow came from deeper in the old garage. Buzzing and sparks flew out from behind the shelving carving the paths to further within the building, opening to an interesting scene. A huge gray ATV was lifted in the center of the room, modified crazily, with a grill guard welded with blades hooked to the front and steel shudders over the front windshield. A man was walking around the base, blow torch in hand, admiring his work.

"'Scuse me!" Hazel yelled over the loud machinery. "Are you Daniel?"

The man lifted his welding mask, turning his attention to the two. "Who's asking?"

Hazel was taken back for a moment, the kid looked barely 16 years old, talked like it too. The yellowing of his eyes and pale skin suggested he was sick.

"Uh… My name is Hazel, this is my partner Danse. We need his help, desperately."

"Desperately?" He scoffed, "I don't have much to offer,"

She raised an eyebrow, this kid was Daniel? "We need a way to get to the east coast, we were told you have vehicles that you had "spruced up", that can drive, is that true? "

"You could say that, but fixin' pre-war things is just a hobby ya know? I don't sell em, hell I don't even drive em, not like there's anywhere interesting to go cruising anyways"

Danse crossed his arms, he wasn't about to believe that a kid this age was able to fix _and_ modify a prewar vehicle"You really work on these by yourself?"

"Yeah. Keeps my mind occupied. Listen, I'm busy and I really can't help- nor do I want to."

"It's urgent, please. I know you won't understand but my friend and I have to get out of here and fast."

"I won't _understand_? Lady its tough all over, I got my own problems right now. I got Moore already on my tail for these babies, why would I just hand em to you?"

"Hm? Why does Captain Moore want your cars?"

"She wants to use em against The Order of the Plains, she thinks three patrollers would be enough to do some kind of damage to them? Can you believe that? I think she just likes having all the cool toys…" he trailed off "don't tell her I said that,"

"So she wants your cars… Why would she point us to you?"

"Well I don't just have scrapped patrollers, there are a few other vehicles I've spruced up, prewar," he set down his welding mask and pressed the release on the lift, "but none of those could last a day on the open road," he walked over to his other bench, taking the ATV's keys off of a hook and pressing another button on the wall, opening the garage door on the other side of the room. He got into the car and turned it on, backing it into the yard. Hazel frowned and followed him. The lot was separated from the rest of the junkyard by the big scrap shelves. It looked like it used to be this old shops parking lot. Filling up the spaces were vehicles of various builds and condition. He backed into the space in between the two other ATV's he had spoken of. One of them had the logo of the Order's cardinal painted on it.

She watched him get out of the car, "where did you learn how to drive kid?"

"Hm? You're still here?" he locked the door behind him, "and I thought everyone knew about my dumb ass by now, Moore didn't tell you?"

"All she said was you were a human that could help us, that was it,"

"Can't believe she still calls me that, haven't I proven otherwise…" he mumbled angrily, "I learned how to drive because I used to be part of the order, but they uh, kicked me out so to speak,"

"so to speak? Why would they even let you in if you were part of that group, don't you hate ghouls?"

"No, genius can't you tell?"

"huh?"

"I am a ghoul, at least I'm half way there, is it not obvious? Thought the slowly decaying skin on my face made it a dead giveaway to everyone,"

Hazel was shaken, this kid was on his way to becoming a ghoul? This is what the first step of ghoulification, the yellowing eyes, and pale skin?

"So, that's why they let you in,"

He nodded "in most of the PD's eyes I had become one of them, you know? Not Moore though, it took me a lot of proving myself and fixing one of their crashed vertibirds for her to finally accept me, and even after that she was still hateful towards me,"

Danse frowned, "If you're so good at fixing vertibirds, why aren't you working for the PD, they certainly could use someone like you right?"

"Yeah, right," he scowled, "would you two just go ok?"

"Can't you have a little sympathy? We aren't using your ATV's to fight anyone, we just have to make it out west in one piece."

He frowned, rubbing of flecks of dirt from his car, "These machines mean a lot to me. How could I trust you to treat them with respect? What do two commonwealth scavvers know about taking care of vehicles? Do you even know how cars work? What fuel they take? And I know you don't know how to drive!"

"Excuse me? I do know how to drive, and I've filled up my old station wagon plenty of times," she crossed her arms.

"Eh? You're pulling my leg gal, you're a city dweller."

"We aren't just city dwellers okay, we practically drove all the way here with a stolen order patroller, I know how to get around, even with a big jeep."

That caught his attention, "You too? What's your story with the Order?"

She thought to herself, ' _you too?_ ' an interesting phrase. She figured this would be a perfect opportunity to get on the kids good side, "They tried to make me do something terrible, we had flown in from the east coast and we crossed into their territory by mistake. Their artillery blasted us straight out of the sky. When they found us they said they would give us a new vertibird if we did something for them. They wanted us to-" she stifled herself, "they said if I made it back to them in one piece he could give us clearance to KC."

"They said that? Shit… They're planning something then, if they were cocky enough to say they could give you access. Unless they just wanted to enjoy seeing you shot down over KC airspace." The boy sized her up, "so now you claim you can drive and fly a vertibird? Who are you working for?"

She shook her head "no one, not anymore. You know, Daniel. We have more in common than you think, we're trying to survive and be free from our past, can't you have pity on us? Just a little?"

He thought to himself, swinging the keys around his hand, "I suppose you're right, who am I to leave another lost soul stranded… That would just make me like them. Ugh, all right. But, if you want transportation you're gonna have to help me first, that's how this is gonna go down."

Danse perked up, happy he seemed to finally be swayed in their favor, "What did you have in mind?"

He looked up toward the roof of the garage and pointed, "this baby's been my pet project for years," perched on top was a partially scrapped vertibird, laying on its side, "I know she still has the potential to fly, but all I get for my parts is what I can scavenge here in the city. You two find me the bits I need, you got a deal."

"So, if we fix this up for you… you'll let us have it…?"

"My birdie? Hell no. I love her too much to just hand her out, Nah… but you can have one of my autos since you already know how to drive."

"How do we know you'll keep up that deal?"

"Why wouldn't I? What would I get from double crossing you two? I need parts, you need a fast way out of here, and you look like you're the kind that could get something from the outskirts and come back in one piece, so you in or not?"

"Uh… Outskirts? Does that mean we're going outside the wall?"

"Uh…" he mimicked "obviously."

Danse looked at Hazel "should we do this?"

She nodded "an ATV is better than nothing. We're in, where are the parts you need,"

"Y'all familiar with Nelson-Atkins?"

"Yeah, the art museum. That's over by where KCAI is… was I mean,"

"Well, it's good you know the area. There's a crashed vertibird on the roof there, you bring back the parts I need from that and I'll give you Red Rocket. She's my oldest one I haven't picked back apart yet," he pointed and the partially rusted ATV parked to the right of the one he was working on, "where exactly are you two headed in such a hurry?"

Hazel walked over and looked at the vehicle, seemed in good condition, just need a new paint job, can't imagine there's any car paint around here, though,"If you really have to know, we're on our way to Vegas."

He gaped at them "VEGAS? No way! You two don't look like gamblers, and you expect me to believe you got the caps to even get in?"

"Caps?" Danse frowned.

"You didn't even know? You need caps to get in, _2000_ to be exact. Unless you got a passport into the city,"

Hazel frowned, she didn't expect it to cost to get into the city, and so much at that, "How do you know all this?"

"I got a friend from there, you know him, the radio guy, Benny."

"The Ben-man? Benny?" she looked at her pip-boy, " Hm... So if he's from there, does that mean he has a passport?"

"Yeah. Hey. You know asking him for it ain't such a bad idea, actually. He ain't ever going back there so he might just give it to ya, worth a shot at least."

Hazel smirked, "all right then, you got a deal, and we should probably go speak to this Benny character," Danse said uninspired.

Daniel nodded, "he has drinks at Fallon's Bar every night after his shift, I would start there if I were you. Good luck to ya,"

"Thanks, Daniel. You've been a great help."

"Yeah yeah, just come back when you have the parts."

"Charming, real charming," Danse murmured as they left the yard. He almost preferred the ruined streets over the piles of garbage and steel in that yard, how anyone could find that space livable or even useable was beyond him

Hazel sighed, "I've dealt with worse. What do you think? You want to get a room at the inn and go after the parts tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a plan, and maybe we can get into that bar and see the "Ben-man" tonight too."


End file.
